Amiga Mía
by La AvIa
Summary: -Inu&Kag- Un suceso que es mas que comun en nuestra vida, el enamorarnos de nuestro mejor amigo. Como enfrentara Inuyasha y Kagome esta situacion? Cap 6 Tan Solo Tu
1. Amiga Mía

Bueno pues he aki una nueva creacion de La AvIa, ya saben con mucho cariño pa' la banda. como de contumbre es basada en una cancion esta basada en experiencias personales (la parte del lemon no heee)este fic es mas accion que dialogo (esk no me di cuanta hasta k lo termine jejeje . Bueno espero para el viernes traer otro one shot ske ando inspirada.

bueno sin mas preambulo los dejo con mi fic Amiga Mía

Amiga Mia By Alejandro Sanz

enjoy it!!

**

* * *

**

Amiga Mía

El sonido de una puerta que se habría era lo único que hacia que el sepulcral silencio se rompiera en esa habitación, seguido de una luz que era encendida y unas llaves k eran arrojadas sobre la mesa del recibidor. Dentro, un hombre joven alto de tal vez 20 años y dorado mirar contemplaba ese hermoso silencio. Luego del bullicio que le provocaba su trabajo de medio tiempo, nada mejor que relajarse en la comodidad de su hogar.

Tiro su maleta por un lado, se saco los zapatos, quedando solo en calcetines. Se recostó en su mullido sofá, estaba sumamente cansado. Aun que la soledad le agradaba bastante deseaba que alguien, talvez alguna vez, pudiera compartir esos momentos. De hablar sin decir nada, solo la simple compañía del ser amado. Tal vez alguien como ella. Su mente divagaba ágilmente hacia la imagen de aquella mujer que en mas de una ocasión había sido la causa de sus desvelos. Esa joven amiga suya que tantas veces en su vida le había brindado una calida sonrisa de confort. Una mujer que representaba tanto para el. Una persona que estaba tan cerca, poro ala vez, tan lejos. Kagome.

Soltó un suspiro largo, como rara veces lo hacia. Pensó en que era un bruto por no haber querido tener nada con ella que no fuera estrictamente una amistad. Pero es que en ese entonces era solo un niño, aunque según su hermano aun lo era. Cuando tenia 15 años por rumores en la escuela se entero que ella sentía algo por el además de amistad. El no lo creyó, son tonterías pensó. Cuan equivocado estaba. Y ahora casi 6 años después se lamentaba de tal manera, en estos momentos estaba seguro de que el no la quería como amiga, sino que la amaba como mujer.

Pero por su estupidez, ella estaba en brazos de otro imbécil. Apretó los puños con furia al recordar al bastardo que hacia sufrir tanto ala mujer que amaba. Ese idiota la engañaba casi cada semana con una nueva zorra ya fuese de la universidad o de algún burdel.

Y ella venia llorando con el, pidiendo un poco de apoyo, el solo la abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormida en sus brazos. Siempre le decía que terminaría con el sarnoso ese, pero el solo con un ramo de flores y un "te amo, perdóname preciosa" la convencía. Era la prueba ferviente de que ella confiaba ciegamente en las personas y creía que todas podían cambiar y también de que era un poco tonta. Rió ante tal pensamiento.

Recordaba a esa joven de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos como faroles color canela, que calentaban hasta un iceberg. Una sonrisa que cautivaba a mas de uno en el instituto y ella solo tenia ojos para el idiota de Kouga su "novio". Como odiaba a ese bastardo! Se levanto del sofá y se encamino hasta su librero, pensó en poner un poco de música para relajarse. "Amiga Mía" adoraba esa canción, le recordaba tanto a Kagome.

_**Amiga mia, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
Que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
Como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
Que me confesado entre copas  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche**_

Unos leves toque llamaron su atencion, miro el reloj. 10:30 quien rayos venia a molestarlo a esta hora! Fruncio el seño y camino un poco molesto hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrio su semblante señudo, cam,bio radicalmente por uno de paz y serenidad. Ahi estaba la mujer que le quitaba el sueño. Lucia devastada, no cabia duda venia de hablar con el sarnoso, estaba sollosando y de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos, el solo atino a abrazarla, le partia el alma verla de esa manera, tan fragil e indefensa, aunque el bien sabia que cuando el viviera nunca dejaria que algo le dañara, eso la habia prometido desde el dia en que ella casi habia caido de una arbol y el la sujeto para evitar que ocurriera, _siempre te protegere Kagome lo prometo, _fueron sus exactas palabras.

La llevo a sentarse hasta el sofa, fue por un vaso con agua y se lo dio a beber para que se calmara un poco. La musica seguia escuchandose.

_**Y que enloquece con cada botón que  
Te desabrochas pensando en su manos.  
Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
Una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo**_.

-Inuyasha.-dijo ella hipando por culpa de las lágrimas que se escurrían por su terso rostro.- el, el. Lo hizo de nuevo.-dijo ella.

A Inuyasha se le oprimía el corazón. Muchas veces había reprimido las ganas de partirle la cara al mal nacido ese, pero por Kagome no lo hacia.

-Ya, ya pequeña.- dijo estrechándola de nuevo.- el no te merece y lo sabes.- de hecho el pensaba que nadie merecía a una mujer como Kagome.

-Pero, pero yo lo quiero Inuyasha.-dijo ella soltando unas lagrimillas.

Inuyasha enterró su rostro en la unión de su cuello y aspiro profundamente el aroma que la joven emanaba, era exquisito. Se dejo llevar. Dios como tenia ganas de confesarse con ella, pero no sabia como pudiera reaccionar. Se separo unos instantes de ella. Se observaron los ojos canela con tonos rojizos por las lagrimas derramadas se centraron en las orbes doradas que la veían absorta pendiente de cualquier reacción.

El joven la veía, subió su mano y acaricio su rostro. Inuyasha veía embelezado los labios color carmín de la joven, eran una completa tentación. Se acerco lentamente pensando que tal vez este era el mejor momento para aclarar sus sentimientos.

_**Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
Con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
Escucharme nombrarle.  
!ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también**__**.**_

Kagome sintio el leve roce de sus labios y abrio sus ojos como platos. Estaba tan sorprendida, pero no se nego ante tal caricia. Muy en el fondo ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Inuyasha pero su amistad la segaba. Pensaba que queria a Kouga, pero esta vez ya no etsba tan segura.

Ademas no sabia como reaccionaria el si se lo decia. Se dejo llevar por el momento permitiendo que el joven profundisara el beso. La falta de aire la saco de su ensueño. Ambos se vieron estaban bastante sonrojados y respirando agitadamente. Inuyasha la tomo y la abrazo a lo que ella gustosa correspondio.

-Te amo, Kagome.- dijo el finalmente en casi un susurro cerca de su oido.

Habia escuchado bien? Inuyasha le estaba diciendo que la amaba? Dios sintio desfallecer ante tal confecion. Nunca lo imagino

-Yo tambien te amo Inuyasha.-dijo ella solatando unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Esta vez el fue el sorprendido, tenia sus sopechas pero no habia que tan acertadas estaban. La miro y se fundieron nuevamente une un beso totalmente distinto, ahora era pasion los que se desbordaba en aquel lugar.

_**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
Ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
Que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
De sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
Tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**_

La temperatura en el departamento de Inuyasha comenzó a subir, ahora los besos ya no solo se restringían a la boca, sino también al terso cuello de la muchacha, arrancando uno que otro suspiro. Las manos jugueteaban con las ropas de ambos estaban muy inquietas.

Suavemente Inuyasha la recostó en el sillón, poniendo parte de su peso sobre ella. Las manos del joven recorrían sus finas curvas aun por encima de la ropa. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, si no se separaban ahora, tal vez mas adelante no podrían parar y aun que el no quería, nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

-Kagome, espera.- dijo Inuyasha separándose de golpe de la muchacha y provocando un poco de sorpresa en ella.-esto no es correcto. Mejor te llevo a tu casa.- dijo el con todo el dolor de su corazón. Una parte de su anatomía había empezado a despertar y no quería que ella lo viese en tales condiciones. Tenia intenciones de levantarse pero una pequeña mano evito que eso ocurriera.

-Inuyasha, no me quieres?.- dijo ella con unas lagrimitas surcando su rostro.

El la miro, como no iba a quererla, la amaba con todo su corazón por eso no podía continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Claro que si tonta, pero creo que no podré parar si continuo.- dijo acercándose a ella otra vez.-Ya te dije que te amo.- finalizo el besándola suavemente.

-Y yo a ti, por eso deseo que me ames esta noche.- dijo sorprendiéndose a si misma y de paso al joven de ojos dorados que tenia enfrente.

-Es…Estas segura Kagome?.- pregunto el con mucha sorpresa y expectación por su respuesta.

-Segura.- dijo ella con mucha calma.

Inuyasha se puso de pie pensó unos segundo, nunca había hecho lo que se suponía iban a hacer, y pensaba que ella tampoco, por que ella le contaba todo y nunca había mencionado algo de este tipo y si no fuera así le sacaría el nombre de idiota que la había quitado su inocencia para matarlo a golpes por haber tocado a su niña. Camino hasta el librero ante la mirada expectante de Kagome. Inuyasha subió el volumen del reproductor de cd's. Se giro y se agacho hasta quedar ala par del rostro de Kagome.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo, amiga mía.- dijo al fin y besando sus labios. La tomo en brazos sin romper el enlace y dirigiéndose hasta su habitación sin cerrar la puerta para que la música pudiera acompañar al acto de amor que ambos se disponían a realizar.

_**Amiga mía, ójala algún día escuchando mi canción,  
De pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
Porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
No es inteligencia ni es sabiduría;  
Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma**_

La coloco dulcemente sobre su cama, la observo era tan pequeña comparada con el. Ente tal escrutinio, se sonrojo furiosamente arrancando una sonrisa por parte de Inuyasha. Se coloco sobre ella y comenzó en donde se habían quedado. Inuyasha besaba su boca con una pasión desbordante, ella llevo sus brazos hasta el cuello del muchacho atrayéndolo más a ella. Inuyasha se movía besando su rostro mientras sus manos le acariciaban su cuerpo erizando todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

Kagome se aventuro a participar de aquel momento y finalmente tomo valor para comenzar a acariciar su espalda y sus hombros. Llevo sus manos hasta los ojales de los botones de la camisa de Inuyasha comenzó a desabotonarlos uno a uno. Inuyasha coló sus manos por debajo de la blusa color rosa que ella portaba y el estremecimiento de ella al sentir sus varoniles manos recorrerle el abdomen no se hizo esperar.

El muchacho besaba ahora sus hombros aun cubiertos por la estorbosa tela, que pronto desapareció dejando ala mujer con su sujetador. Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar los senos de la joven aun por encima de la prenda, Kagome solo atinaba a dar respingo por el placer que esto le proporcionaba. Pronto la parte superior de la vestimenta del chico también se esfumo. Kagome vio el cuerpo de su "amigo", era muy atlético desde que tenia memoria siempre había practicado deportes además de pertenecer al club de esgrima de la escuela. Se veía que de verdad le había hecho mucho bien.

Recorrió, un poco apenada los abdominales duros y perfectos que se marcaban en su estomago. "Podría lavar ropa aquí" pensó dejando escapar una risita. Inuyasha prosiguió con su labor esta vez soltando el sujetador de Kagome cosa que a ella además que le sorprendió, le apeno muchísimo. Nunca ningún hombre la había visto en ese estado. Inuyasha noto su nerviosismo y se acerco a su oido.

-No tienes por que apenarte.- dijo seductoramente.- eres hermosa.-finalizo.

Luego de esto se lanzo hasta sus pechos, para brindarles la atención necesaria. Kagome lanzo un pequeño gritillo de placer al sentir unos labios que se apoderaban de sus montículos de carne. Inuyasha los sentía tersos y suaves, pasaba su lengua lentamente por uno de ellos mientras su mano estimulaba el otro y los iba turnando. La parte baja de Inuyasha le estaba comenzando a dar molestias, necesitaba un poco de atención y rápido, pero el trataría de controlarse, no echaría a perder algo tan especial como su primera vez, la de ambos.

_**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
Por fin aprendo a hablar  
Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
Porque eres mi amiga.**_

Inuyasha se separa un poco de ella y lleva sus manos hasta el borde de la falda azul y busca con deseperacion aquel boton, una vez logrado su objetivo tira de ella con calma, deslizandola por esas piernas. Se tumba de nuevo sobre ella para besarla con mas pasion y deseo si es que eso es posible. Lentamente inuyasha guia una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de Kagome, la toca lentamente como si temiera lastimarla, los gemidos son ahogados por la la boca de este. De inprovisto introduce un dedo en ella y comienza a moverlo suavemente, llevando un ritomo lento y pausado.

-Inuyasha!.- grita ella ante tal intromicion. Siente como ahora son dos dedos los que estan dentro de ella, el ritmo comienza a acelerarse y de pronto todo explota. Su primer orgasmo.

Inuyasha esta feliz de haber logrado tal cosa, la besa de nuevo y ella un sumergida en su extasis apenas y puede corresponderle. Kagome desea devolverle las sensaciones que le provoco segundos atras. En un habil movimiento logra quitarselo de encima y ahora ella es la que domina la situacion. Inuyasha esta bastante sorprendido, nuca la imagino de esa manera y una oleada de placer lo comienza a envolver al sentir como ella pasa sus manos por el bulto que se ha formado en su entrepierna , lentamente lo acaricia el joven solo puede suspirar por el placer que siente, tratando de controlarse a como de lugar.

Kagome desabrocha el pantalón y savemente lo baja cona ayuda de el quedando ambos con una sola prenda en sus cuerpos, Kagome introduce su mano en los interiores de Inuyasha, provocando un leve un respingo por parte de el al sentir una pequeña extremidad que toca su caliente y duro miembro. Ella comenza a acarciarlo, suavemente desde la punta hasta la base, lento y luego apresurando el paso. Inuyasha aprieta fuertemente las cobijas que estan bajo de ellos. Cuando siente que esta cerca el toma las manos de Kagome para evitar correrse tan rapido. En otro movimento hace que ella de nuevo quede a su merced.

Inuyasha retira la ultima prenta que le queda encima y hace lo mismo con la de Kagome, quedando ambos como Kami los trajo al mundo. Se coloca cuidadosamente entre las piernas de la muchacha, ella lo abraza con fuerza esperando lo que se avecina. Inuyasha besa su rostro, sabe que esta asustada, pero tratara de ser gentil, nunca seria capaz de lastimarla y ella lo sabe. Coloca su punta en la entrada vaginal de la chica y poco a poco, calmando sus intintos, empieza a entrar en ella, siente como se estremece entre sus brazos. Da un fuerte golpe y logra entrar hasta el fondo de una sola embestida.

Mira como ella trata de contener las lagrimas, pero su exprecion la delata esta adolorida.

-Lo siento mucho. Te prometo que apartir de aqui solo sentiras placer.-seguro el besandola dulcemente.

Esperaron unos instantes a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y luego comenzaron con suaves movimientos de sus cadreas. Ambos seguian un ritmo que se acoplaba perfectamente logrando una mejor penetración. Las embestidas suaves pronto se volvieron unas furiosas por la pasion que les carcomia el alma y los cuerpo en esos momentos. No importaba nada ni nadie solo eran ellos.

_**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
Que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
Como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
Que me ha confesado entre copas  
Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche ...**_

La pocicion en la que se encontraban ya no les era suficiente. Se movio y quedo de nuevo ella sobre el, no tardaron mucho en acoplarse de nuevo las manos de Inuyasha en sus caderas le guiaban por el camino del placer. El sudor en sus cuerpos se hizo presente y los gemidos y gritos de placer aumentaron mucho de tono. Estaban por tocar el cielo juntos. Continuaron el ritmo cada vez mas frenetico y acelerado hasta que con unas estocadas finales Kagome llego de nuevo al clímax.

Inuyasha aun se sumergia en su cuerpo hasta que por fin el extasis lo golpeo en el cuerpo y se termino corriendo dentro de la muchacha, dejando que su semilla se resguardara en el vientre de su amada. En ese momento pensó en las posibles consecuencias. Las madres de ambos estarian felices con un nieto ya que toda la vida habian planeado que ellos dos tal vez algun día pudieran casarse y su padre muy poco le importaba su opinion.

_**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo prentendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
Por fin aprendo a hablar  
Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
Porque eres mi amiga.**_

Luego la pequeña reflexion, se tumbo totalmente cansado por la accion realizada. Beso la frente sudada de Kagome ella aunse revolvia por las descargas que su cuerpo recibia. Busco deseperadamente sus labios y se fundieron en un calido y abrazador beso.

-Te amo mucho.- Dijo Kagome

-Y yo a ti mi vida.- respondio Inuyasha un poco agitado.

-Quedate a mi lado, nuca te vayas.-Dijo Kagome abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo del hombre que yacia a su lado.

-Nunca te dejare, amiga mia.-dijo finalmente jalando una sabana y abrazandola protectoramente.

Estaban felices no importaba solo eran ellos y el futuro que se les empezaba a formar por delante juntos. Ahora, ya no solo eran amigos, eran amantes de por vida, de eso no les cabia duda.

* * *

Bueno que les parecio spero k les haya gustado ojala me dejen un review por ahi, acepto criticas, recomendaciones lo k se les ofresca estoy para servirles!

se despide

**La AvIa-san**


	2. Aclarando nuestros sentimientos

Chan cha cha chan!! y por que ustedes lo pidieron publico querido!! he convertido un one shot en un fic un pokito mas largo como de 5 o 6 capitulo** Amiga mia**. pues luego de k mi almohada y yo platikaramos un rato me dijo k no me hiciera tonta y k le sihguiera, claro tambien ayudaron sus comentarios, asi que espero que el fic sea como ustedes lo desean.

bueno me dejo de cosas y las dejo con este mini fic

disfrutenlo!!

* * *

Capitulo II

Aclarando nuestros sentimientos

Los rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas blancas de aquella habitación, dentro una joven pareja se encontraba aun durmiendo luego de aquel encuentro nocturno, bastante sorpresivo por cierto. Sus rostros reflejaban la plenitud y felicidad de al fin haberse declarado, de haberse amado hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron agotados. El joven hombre re revolvió entre las sabanas sin romper aquel enlace, lentamente sus dorados ojos comenzaron a abrirse y enfocaron a aquel ángel que se encontraba postrado a su lado.

Era hermosa, sus cabellos negros revueltos sobre su dulce rostro, sus labios rojos levemente abiertos, sus largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus bellos ojos aun cerrados. Inuyasha dio un suspiro largo llevo una mano hacia su terso rostro, le enloquecía sentir la suavidad de su piel. La joven de pronto se revolvió un poco aun entre sus brazos, suavemente los ojos color canela se enfocaron en los hermosos candiles dorados llenando su corazón de un sentimiento totalmente nuevo.

-Buenos días, pequeña.- dijo Inuyasha acercándose para posar sus labios sobre los de la joven, pero inesperadamente ella no respondió ante este acto. Inuyasha pudo sentirlo y se retiro un poco ella lo veía con el rostro sumamente apenado. Será que estaba arrepentida.

-Que ocurre?.- pregunto el al ver como la chica se levantaba de golpe cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana. A Inuyasha esto ya no estaba gustando no soportaría haber perdido a su mejor amiga por un desliz.

Kagome se giro a verlo creía que estaba entendiendo algo que no era, pero es que estar en estas condiciones, con alguien a quien consideraba como su hermano la hacia querer morirse de la vergüenza!! Kagome tomo valor y se inclino a el besándolo suavemente en los labios, logrando disipar cualquier duda que se pudiese formular en la mente de Inuyasha.

-Buenos días, no me pasa nada. Es solo que es la primera vez que estoy así con alguien y pues…yo.- dijo bajando la mirada y con las mejillas totalmente coloreadas por recordar los suceso de la noche anterior.

-Es la primera vez para mi también.- dijo Inuyasha provocando una gran sorpresa en la chica.- Pero bueno, no se por que te sorprende tanto, si alguna vez hubiera pasado algo con alguna de mis novias creo que te lo diría, te tengo la suficiente confianza. Recuerda que antes que nada eres mi amiga.- dijo el regalándole una sonrisa fulgurante.

Se acerco a ella besándola nuevamente, por Kami sus besos eran como una droga que se adaptaba rápidamente su cuerpo y quedaba alojada en el para nuca desaparecer. Se preguntaba como diablos habían pasado 17 años sin que nada pasara entre ellos. Se separaron por la inminente falta de aire y con las mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas, pero con los rostros rebosantes de felicidad.

-Tienes hambre?. Por que yo podría comerme un caballo!.-dijo Inuyasha arrancando una carcajada por parte de Kagome y poniéndose de pie y nuevamente provocando que Kagome se pusiera muy nerviosa por que estaba desnudo. Ella solo atino a desviar su mirada y hacerse de la vista gorda.

-Huevos revueltos con jamón, jugo de naranja, un poco de pan tostado y jalea de fresa no?.- dijo Inuyasha

-Pero vaya que me conoces muchacho.-dijo ella sonriendo nuevamente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Inuyasha salio del cuarto, ella se recostó. Su mente comenzó a divagar recordando todos los buenos momentos que había pasado juntos durante todos estos años. Estaban haciendo lo correcto? No se quería perder de una amista tan valiosa por una instante de pasión, aun que si conocía bien a Inuyasha y lo hacia, el hacia una afirmación y estar completamente seguro de lo que sentía. _Te amo_ fueron sus exactas palabras. Pudiera ser cierto? Por su parte sus sentimientos estaban completamente segura, pero y el, no se habrá confundido por la intensidad del momento? Tenían una muy larga conversación pendiente.

&

Un hombre de cabellera y ojos de zafiro azul iba subiendo las escaleras, de un viejo tempo, llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates en la otra ya había practicado su discurso de disculpa, con unos ojitos de perrito abandonado siempre la convencía. Por que demonios aun seguía con ella, no la quería de eso estaba seguro. Pero pensaba que si la tenia el, el perro sarnoso ese nunca se la quitaría. Estaba arto de Inuyasha de que ese perro rabioso siempre tuviera toda la atención. Ahora el tenia lo único que Inuyasha nunca tendría o eso pensaba el.

Llego finalmente al entrada de la casa, se compuso la ropa y toco la puerta. _Ya voy _se escucho desde el interior y pudo identificar la voz como el de la madre de su "novia"

-Diga? Ha eres tu Kouga.-dijo la madre de Kagome con un poco de disgusto. No le agradaba en lo absoluto este muchacho y muchas veces se lo había hecho saber a su hija pero ella solo le respondía que le diera una oportunidad, que era un buen muchacho, si excelente para engañar a su hija como Inuyasha se lo decía.

-Buenas tardes señora Higurashi. Esta Kagome?.-pregunto Kouga amablemente notando el tono de enfado de la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho Kouga, Kagome anoche me hablo diciendo que iría a ver a Inuyasha. De seguro se quedo a dormir en su casa.-dijo la señora de lo más normal, no era la primera vez que su hija dormía en casa de Inuyasha.

A Kouga esto le vino como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, su novia con el imbécil ese? Quien se creía que era? Esto le dolía mas que nada, no por la muchacha si no por que Taisho le había ganado otro Ni siquiera se despidió de la señora solo se dio la media vuelta y salio del lugar. Nadie se burlaba de Kouga y menos esos 2 idiotas. Arrojo al cesto de la basura el ramo de rosas y los chocolates, si el sarnoso quería guerra, guerra tendría!

&

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, esperaba ver por que demonios se tardaba tanto. Hacia casi media hora que había bajado a hacer el desayuno. Camino inspeccionando los alrededores hasta llegar ala cocina, ahí el humeante desayuno recién hecho la golpeo de lleno y sus tripas, comenzaron a gritar por algo que comer, pero de Inuyasha ni sus luces, donde podría estar?

Unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron desde la espalda, ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta. El joven beso su mejilla y la condujo hasta una de las sillas del desayunador.

-No puedo creerlo tu hiciste todo esto.-pregunto intrigada Kagome. Inuyasha afirmo con una movimiento se su cabeza.-Tu que no podías calentar agua por que se quemaba.-comento Kagome con una risa. El ojidorado se atoro con el jugo que estaba tomando en eso momentos y la miro inquisidoramente.

-Nunca se te escapa nada verdad, enana.-dijo Inuyasha viendo como había manchado el pantalón que traía y se ponía de pie.

-Nop.-sonrió ella viendo como el muchacho se alejaba para cambiarse, ella siguió en lo suyo hasta que el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos. Sonó varias veces y al fin se dispuso a contestar.

-Si, diga?.-pregunto cortésmente Kagome.

-Se encuentra Inuyasha?.-pregunto una fría voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Se esta cambiando.- dijo ella tomando un poco mas de su comida.

-Ha y tu eres?.-pregunto la voz con mucha curiosidad. Una mujer, tan temprano, en el departamento de un hombre soltero? Creía haber entendido el mensaje.

-Ha disculpa soy Kagome una…-se quedo pensando un instante. Que demonios eran ahora Inuyasha y ella?-Una amiga de Inuyasha.-completo ante todo era su amigo.

-Ha bueno como sea.- dijo la mujer como no dándole importancia a.- puedes decirle que tengo que verlo.-dijo

-Esta bien. Me dices tu nombre?.-pregunto la joven inocentemente.

-Me llamo Kykyo.-dijo fríamente.-dile que es muy importante.

-Yo le doy le mensaje.-contesto Kagome- hasta…-no pudo terminar por que la línea se corto abruptamente.-luego –dijo refiriéndose ala nada y colgando el teléfono.

-Quien era?.-pregunto Inuyasha que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Una mujer me dijo que tenia que verte.-respondió Kagome con mucha naturalidad-Se llamaba Kykyo.-completo

Esa mujer otra vez? Que no entendía que no quería nada con ella. Ya lo tenía harto tendría que hablar con ella, ahora que estaba con Kagome no dejaría que le echaran a perder su nueva… relación? Bueno ya tendría tiempo para aclarar su situación.

&

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose retumbo en esa habitación. No, no podía ser, tanto tiempo que le costo llamar un poco la atención del joven Taisho, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenia a otra durmiendo en su cama, a si por que no se tragaba el cuento de que era una amiguita.

Maldición tenía tanta rabia, ella era hermosa, inteligente, todo lo que un hombre desearía. No iba a permitir que una chiquilla idiota se lo quitara. Primero muerta.

Se vistió adecuadamente, se maquillo un poco, y salio disparada a comprobar sus sospechas, nadie le quitaría a su Inuyasha, nadie!!

&

-Creo que es hora de irme a mi casa.-dijo de golpe Kagome mientras terminaba de ayudar a Inuyash a lavar los platos.

-Esta bien. Me cambio y te llevo.- dijo Inuyasha secándose las manos. Iba a comenzar a encaminarse para hacer lo dicho, pero una mano lo detuvo. Se giró y vio como Kagome mantenía la mirada baja.

-Inuyasha, que somos?.-pregunto sin rodeos, impresionando de paso al joven que estaba delante de ella.

Inuyasha en verdad no esperaba que fuera tan directa, pero pensaba que tenían que solucionar esto de una buena vez. Le levanto la cara y fijo sus ojos en los de ella y le regalo una calida sonrisa.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?.-pregunto el.- Te abrí mi corazón al decirte las dos palabras que menos han cruzado mi mente y mucho menos han salido de mis labio, te dije que te amaba, y no era mentira. He sido un idiota al no darme cuenta antes y por haber dejado tanto tiempo sola con el imbécil aquel.-dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.-pero no dudes de mis palabras, en verdad te amo Kagome Higurashi, no lo dudes. Y en cuanto a que somos; somos un par de amigo que descubrieron que se quieren mas que eso, y decidieron dar el siguiente paso, eres mi novia, claro si tu quieres.-dijo el finalmente.

Kagome en verdad estaba impresionada, el nunca hablaba así de lindo, siempre eran quejas disfrazadas de sarcasmo que había aprendido a sobrellevar. Se acercaron de nuevo y compartieron un beso totalmente distinto, muy parecido a los que la noche anterior habían encendido el ambiente, un beso con el cunase sellaba esa promesa de amor que se habían hecho antes. Se separaron lentamente y se escrutaron uno al otro.

-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia.- dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándolo un poco más.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que tu madre sospeche algo de lo que paso aquí.-dijo Inuyasha separándose.

-Ha por cierto sobre eso, crees que podríamos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo? Esque no se como reaccionaria mi mamá si se lo decimos.-dijo Kagome

-Por mi no hay problema, pero creo que le alegraría bastante.- finalizo para ir a cambiarse de una vez.

Salieron del departamento tomados de la mano iban platicando amenamente cuando algo golpeo a Inuyasha en el rostro.

-Inu, Inuyasha estas bien?.-pregunto ella con mucha angustia al ver sangre en su rostro.

-Mal nacido que le has hecho a mi novia!!.-pregunto una voz perfectamente reconocible para ambos.

-Kouga.-susurro Kagome mientras levantaba al joven caído.

-Infeliz no se te ocurra llamarla así! No tienes derecho a hacerlo luego de todo lo que le has hecho!!-bramo enfurecido Inuyasha y limpiándose la sangre de la boca

De pronto, Kouga se lanzo sobre el e Inuyasha respondió ala agresión. Kagome no sabia que hacer si sepáralos o pedir ayuda. Alo lejos un par de ojos veía tal escena sumamente furiosa.

-Con que una amiga no?.-susurro para ella misma.

-Veremos que tanto tiempo pueden estar juntos, o mejor dicho que tanto los dejo estar juntos.-dijo la mujer mostrando una sonrisa realmente escalofriante y calculadora. Comenzaba a maquinar una serie de cosas para separarlos, por que si Inuyasha no era para ella, no seria de nadie y parecía haber encontrado ala persona indicada para que la ayudara con su plan

* * *

y bien k les parecio la primera expancion espero k buena jiijijijij

ojala y me dejen un review donde me digan k onda. ya saben dudas sugerencias, peticiones son bienvenidas jejeje.

gracias alas personas que me dejaronreview la vez pasada:

**Inujocelyn, ampis, Nadja-chan, sofita, serena tsukino chiba**

se cuidan bezos y abrazos a todas gracias por leerme chiks!!

Se despide

**La AvIa-san**


	3. Alianzas Peligrosas

y buano aki les traigo la nueva expancion de este grandioso fic (si como no) dejenme decirles k este capitulo fue muy dificil de hacer pero no por que no tenia inspiracion, si no por que se fue l luz 4 veces mientras lo hacia esk estaba lloviendo jejeje

pero bueno alfin aki c los traigo con mucho gusto esperando k les sea de su agrado

enjoy it!!

* * *

Capitulo III

Alianzas Peligrosas.

Las grises nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo azul, como un tipo de presagio de lo que se avecinaba. El frió viento golpeaba en los rostros de los jóvenes que estaban fuera de los departamentos. Dos de ellos tenían expresiones de pura ira y furia. Se miraban con infinito odio el uno al otro. Uno se sentía herido en lo mas profundo de su orgullo por haber permitido que una bestia como el hubiera tenido siquiera la osadía de tocar ala mujer que el definía como su novia, pero que en realidad nunca le intereso en realidad. El otro por su parte, estaba dispuesto a defender a su mejor amiga por lo que aquel maldito la había hecho sufrir. Y así al compás de las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia que comenzaba a caer, esos hombres comenzaron con su disputa campal, ante la impotente mirada de una joven de mirada color canela.

-Inu, por favor no lo hagas.- decía Kagome afligida. No quería que esto pasara. Kouga no era santo de su devoción pero no le gustaba nada que se matara a golpes con Inuyasha

Inuyasha fue el primero en lanzar un golpe concreto al rostro Kouga, el cual no logro evitar y lo dejan tambaleándose. Inuyasha sonrió ante tal logro, Kouga estaba aun más furioso y sin más se lanzo al cuerpo de Inuyasha tumbándolo y golpeándolo fuertemente en las costillas. El ojidorado logro ponerse sobre el y golpeo su rostro un poco mas hasta que finalmente Kouga se libero cuando de su boca el buen vino rojo fluía a borbotones (esto es sacado de la naranja mecánica xD). Kouga pasó su mano por la herida notando la sangre, pero lentamente la lluvia se encarga de borrar cualquier rastro.

Ambos estaban mas que cansados, las suplicas de Kagome rogando que se detuvieron, eran totalmente inútiles, ambos se encontraban en un mundo totalmente ajeno al de ella, un mundo en donde solo ganaba en que dejara fuera de combate al otro. Kouga fingió un desvanecimiento y tomo del suelo u trozo de vidrio ocultándolo en su palma, acto seguido se lanzo a Inuyasha . El aludido apenas pudo esquivar el ataque pero no lo suficiente ya que el objeto alcanzo a romper un poco de la fina piel de su rostro ala altura de la ceja, gracias a sus buenos reflejos atrapo la mano de Kouga y con su puño libre golpeo fuertemente el estomago del muchacho, sacándole completamente el aire, cayendo al piso.

Hubiera continuado dándole una paliza a aquel lobo rabioso que se revolcaba en el suelo por le dolor, pero unos brazos lo sujetaron por la espalda y una voz muy familiar, lo saco del mundo en el que había estado sumergido apenas unos minutos, pero que para el había sido unas largas hora. Giro su rostro y sus ojos encontraron una mirada bastante similar ala suya.

-Ya Inuyasha déjalo en paz, que no vez que ya no puede?.-dijo Sesshomaru sujetando a su hermano aun por la espalda, evitando que matara el infeliz que estaba en el suelo aun.

Inuyasha al oír sus palabras comenzaba a tranquilizarse, miro hacia donde se suponía estaba Kagome y pudo verla con una expresión totalmente desencajada, sus ojos estaban sumergidos en lagunas de agua salada producto de su llanto. Se acerco hasta ella murmurarle palabras de confort y abrazarla un poco. Ella correspondió a aquel acto, no les importaba la lluvia.

-Escúchame bien, maldito infeliz mal nacido!!.-bramo Inuyasha con furia.- Que sea la ultima vez que tu te acercas a Kagome! La próxima no me detendré por nada del mundo para matarte a golpes, me oíste!.-finalizo Inuyasha

El pobre de Kouga no soportaba la humillación de la cual habia sido victima y aun no se levantaba del suelo, le dolia hasta el alma.

-Kagome ahora es mi novia para que te quede claro! Y no dejare que una basura como tu se atreva a acercársele. Así que estas advertido!.- completo Inuyasha dándose la media vuelta junto con Kagome.

Sesshomaru estaba igual de sorprendido que Kouga. Su hermanito menor al fin había tenido las agallas de declarársele ala mujer de sus sueños? No lo creía. Ya se imaginaba la expresión de su madre cuando se enterara. Miro debajo de el a Kouga que comenzaba a sentarse en la fría acera, lo compadeció mentalmente, todo lo que su hermano le hizo le iba a doler mañana. Comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a su hermano y su también amiga de la infancia.

Maldición! Los golpes no eran nada comparados ala humillación vivida! Esos desgraciados! El les haría ver su suerte, se las iban a pagar y con creces. Inuyasha y Kagome no podían ser felices. Los iba a destruir no importaba el precio. Nadie se burlaba de Kouga Hibiki.

De pronto sintió como la lluvia no caía más sobre su cabeza, pero aun la sentía en sus piernas. Levanto la mirada observando como una mujer le cubría con un paraguas y le extendía la mano para ayudarlo aponerse de pie. Kouga rechazo aquel gesto para evitar evidenciar mas su debilidad.

-Parece que te ha ido muy mal.-dijo Kykyo con una expresión de burla.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.- expreso sumamente molesto Kouga.

-Y pensar que todo fue por una mujer.-dijo Burlonamente.

Kouga se estaba comenzando a enojar, además que la poca paciencia que quedaba se esfumaba.

-Ya te dije que eso no te importa.- bramo Kouga mientras comenzaba a marcharse del lugar.

-Asi? y que me dirías si te dijera que nosotros dos tenemos mas en común de lo que piensas.-dijo Kykyo coquetamente acercándose a el.

-Que insinúas?.-pregunto Kouga

-Insinuó que como a ti te dejo esa mujer y a mi, pues bueno, digamos que otra se me adelanto, podríamos tal vez hacer una pequeña asociación entre tu y yo.- finalizo Kykyo

A Kouga le brillaron los ojos. Justo lo que le hacia falta, la persona indicada que le ayudara a llevar a cabo su plan.

-Te escucho.-dijo Kouga

Las ahora gruesas gotas de lluvia caían con desesperación sobre aquellos jóvenes que en estos momentos solo pensaban en el mejor modo de hacer que dos personas pagaran por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de otro que no fueran ellos, y esta vez les costaría muy caro su osadía.

&

-Seguro estas bien?.- pregunto Kagome casi en un hilo de voz. Las lágrimas hacia poco habían dejado de caer y se confundían con el agua que escurría por sus cabellos.

-Si, no te preocupes.- dijo Inuyasha queriendo dar una sonrisa, pero no pudo a consecuencia del dolor que tenia en su labio.

-Esto es mi culpa. Debí hablar con el primero.- Dijo Kagome bajando la mirada. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por lo ocurrido. Inuyasha se estacionó afuera del templo donde Kagoem vivía. Le levanto suavemente la cara haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos fijamente.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada pequeña. La culpa es de ese idiota por haberse creído dueño de ti y por pensar que siempre ibas a regresar. Tú no le perteneces a nadie.-finalizo acariciando levemente su mejilla sonrojada.

-Te equivocas.-dijo Kagome provocando un poco de sorpresa en Inuyasha.- Yo si le pertenezco a alguien. A ti, lo olvidas?.- Kagome se sonrojo aun más ante su comentario

Inuyasha rió de muy buena gana. Era cierto ella era suya. Se acerco a su rostro para plasmar un beso lleno de amor y sentimiento que mantuvo escondido durante tantos años y que finalmente habían salido ala luz. Se separaron por la falta de aire, Inuyasha recargo su frente en la de ella. Suspirando su aroma, como tratarlo de grabarlo en su recuerdo.

-Creo que mejor entramos, mi madre debe de estar muy preocupada.-dijo Kagome acabando con el silencio.

-Yo creo que si.-Dijo Inuyasha dándole un suave beso en los labios y saliendo del auto para abrirle la puerta.

Ambos corrieron por las escaleras del viejo templo, esperando no mojarse mas de lo que estaban, cosa que no les funciono mucho por que estaban peor. Desistieron de su idea de estar secos una vez en el patio de la casa. Llegaron hasta el viejo árbol Goshimbuku, que según su abuelo tenia más de 500 años de vida y que siempre se había mantenido igual de fuerte y rebosante como lo estaba hoy en día.

-Sabes? Mi abuelo dice que este árbol cumple deseos.- dijo Kagome obteniendo la total atención de Inuyasha.

-Así que tu abuelo lo dice he? Y donde quedo eso de "no le creas todo lo que el viejo dice".- respondió Inuyasha imitando el tono de voz de Kagome arrancando una risa.

-Si lo se, pero solo esta vez, quiero creer en lo que me dice.- dijo convencida.-hagamos una promesa si?.- dijo emocionada.

-Esta bien. Que promesa?.-pregunto Inuyasha.

En ese momento les vino ala mente a ambos una canción.

-_Now, I'm gonna love you till the heavens stops the rain_ (Ahora, te voy a amar hasta que el cielo pare la lluvia)-Dijo Kagome

-_I'm gonna love you till the stars fall from the sky_ (Te voy a amar hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo).- respondió Inuyasha

-_For you and I._ (Por ti y por mi).- respondieron al unísono. Ambos conocían esa canción y nunca les pareció tan perfecta como hasta ahora. Lentamente sellaron la promesa con un calido roce de labios. Apenas habían empezado a conocerse en ese aspecto, poro sus bocas ya eran adictas la una ala otra.

-Kagome?.-dijo una voz desde el interior de la casa. Se separaron bruscamente antes de que los vieran. Eran como un par de chiquillos a los cuales habían pillado en alguna travesura.

-Si, mamá. Ya voy.- se apresuro a decir Kagome aun un poco nerviosa y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa con Inuyasha siguiéndole los pasos.

-Por Kami hija, me tenias muy preocupada! hable a casa de Inuyasha pero Sesshomaru me dijo que, por Kami Inuyasha hijo que te ocurrió?.-pregunto muy preocupada la mamá de Kagome.

Ambos habían olvidado por completo las magulladuras que presentaba el rostro de Inuyasha.-Ven, entra hijo tenemos que limpiarte el rostro.-dijo la mamá de Kagome.

Minutos mas tarde Kagome preparaba un poco de té mientras su madre le terminaba de limpiar la cara a Inuyasha. Habían tenido que contarle la verdad con respecto a lo de Kouga.

-No lo creo. Nunca pensé que fuera a llegar a tanto.- dijo la madre de Kagome colocando unas pequeñas venditas en la herida de la ceja de Inuyasha.

-Pues yo pienso que no se va a quedar tan tranquilo. Algo intentara hacer.- dijo Inuyasha tomando un sorbo de té para entrar en calor.

-No lo creo.- contesto Kagome

La madre de Kagome tomo el botiquín para ponerlo en su lugar. Inuyash aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con la joven.

-Kag, puedo pedirte una favor?.-pregunto en voz baja

-El que quieras.-respondió la joven.

-No te le acerques a Koga, a menos que yo este contigo si?.- dijo casi suplicante Inuyasha tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas.-Estoy casi seguro de que ese idiota no se va quedar quieto.-finalizo Inuyash estrujando un poco mas las manos de la joven.

-No estoy muy segura de eso, pero no te preocupes, te lo prometo Inu.-respondió Kagome esbozando una sonrisa y acercándose peligrosamente al joven de dorado mirar.

La distancia finalmente fue nula envolviéndolos en una pequeña burbuja en donde solo existían ellos y sus sentimientos. Tan ensimismado estaban que no notaron que una persona los observaba con una felicidad enorme.

-Bueno Inuyasha te quedaras a comer?.-pregunto la señora Higurashi mientras entraba ala cocina haciendo de cuenta que ella no vio nada, estaba segura de que cuando los muchachos estuvieran cómodos les contarían de lo suyo.

-Ha…que…come…a si muero de hambre señora.-Dijo Inuyasha sumamente rojo. Whoa estuvo cerca casi los descubre.

-Yo…creo…que...iré a darme un baño.-Kagome se paro como de rayo y prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró.

La señora Higurashi rió para sus adentros. Que muchachos. Siempre espero que esto ocurriera. Sabía que Inuyasha era un buen muchacho y nuca permitiría que nada le pasara a su hija, como muestra de ello la pelea que había tenido con Kouga. Además sabía que ambos se querían mucho. Esto era algo que Izayoi se tenía que enterar, claro tenian que guardar el secreto.

* * *

huy si gran secreto si todo el mundo lo sabe vdd?? pero bueno que les parecio. ke malditos Kouga y Kykyo no? perros pero ya veran me vengare. y bueno k les parecio mi capitulo ojala k les haya gustado ya saben k lo hago con mucho kariño pa' toda la banda de mexico para el mundo

agradecimiento a todas las k me dejaron review:

**Inujocelyn****, ****serena tsukino chiba****, ****kariko-12****, ****InuKillua Inuzuka****, ****Nadja-chan**

y a todas las persons que leen mi fic estoy agradecida por su aceptacion y espero k me acompañen a lo largo de este mini fic.

bueno sin nada mas por el momento, solo les doy otra vez las gracias esperando verlas otra vez por aki.

saludos a todas c me kuidan. sayonara!!

**La AvIa-san**


	4. Pense Haberlo Visto Todo

weno les traigo otro chuper capitulo de Amiga mia. intente subirlo desde ayer en la noche pero no c k ondas pasaban con el fanfiction k nomas no kiso por eso lo subo antes de irme ala escuela, pero bueno ojala les guste.

por cierto tengo 2 notas de autor k hacerles

1.- **InuKillua Inuzuka** me preguntaba si esk era k Sesshomari vivia con Inuyasha y la respuesta es si. lo k pasa esk pense k estab implicito, k como Sesshomaru era algunos años mayor k Inu ya no c preocupaba de legar a dormir a su casa. espero haberles aclarado ese pequeño detalle que se me paso jejeje

2.- bueno la otra nota es mas como un aviso y es k a esta historia le kedan maximo 3 capitulos (aun k yo digo que con 2 basta)

weno pues eso estodo querido publico espero k el capitulo sea de su agrado

Hay una cancion en el fic c llama

**i thought i've seen everything by Bryan Adams**

esta my padre la rola ojala y la bajen

enjoy it!!

**p.d olvide mencionar que este capitulo contiene** **Lemon**? xD con mucho cariño para todas!!

* * *

Capitulo IV

Pensé haberlo visto todo.

-Mamá?.-dijo una jovial voz al entrar a su casa. Era esa joven de cabellos azabaches y mirada de chocolate.

-No están?.-pregunto una voz grave al ver que su pregunta era solo contestada por el mismo silencio.

-Parece que no.-le respondía Kagome a aquel ojidorado mientras se adentraban en su casa.

-Así que estamos solos, no?-dijo Inuyasha acercándose por atrás ala pelinegra y comenzando a besar su terso cuello.

-Si, pero recuerda a que venimos. Tenemos examen y en tu departamento no íbamos a poder estudiar por que tendríamos la mente ocupada en otras cosas.-dijo ella apartándose un poco.

-Ah si.-dijo el mientras se dirigían a su habitación. Cuando entro se sintió embargado por el calido aroma que la joven despedía, pero ahora con mayor intensidad. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pronto se recostó en ella para dar un respiro aun mas profundo que los anteriores.

-Te vas a quedar ahí toda la tarde o que? Pregunto una voz con un tono de molestia fingido. La miro a los ojos y ella solo respondió con una sonrisa que adornaba aun más su dulce rostro.

Estaban "estudiando", si a observarla de reojo, aspirar su aroma de vez en vez, desearla como loco se le llamaba estudia, si el estaba estudiando mucho. No podía concentrarse en lo absoluto. Jamás en su vida le había pasado algo así a el. Cada periodo de exámenes estudiaban juntos ya sea en casa de ella o en la de el. Y era de lo más normal del mundo. Pero desde que hacia casi tres meses habían comenzado a salir formalmente, no había quien le quitara las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, de rozar su piel con la de el, de hacerla gemir su nombre a mas no poder, de fundir sus cuerpos una y otra vez. Era una droga definitivamente, no podía ni quería dejarla nunca, no podría.

Se acerco un poco más a ella y ella inconsciente mente se acerco a el teniendo un leve contacto entre un poco de sus pieles. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes. Inuyasha reflejaba un deseo inaudito por esos dorados orbes que tenia como ojos, las mejillas de Kagome se comenzaron a teñir de un leve carmín que al el lo volvía loco como casi todo de ella. Sus rostros se acercaron acabando así con la desesperación de estar separados que hacia algunos meses se habían creado.

El beso era suave, anhelado, deseoso, pero pronto se convirtió en algo profundamente indispensable, se separaron un poco, casi se ahogan por la falta de aire, pero eso en realidad poco o nada les importo. Ambos se levantaron de golpe y siguieron son los intensos besos que sus bocas pedían a gritos.

Inuyasha con una mano tiro todas las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio de madera, en el que hacia unos instantes estaban estudiando, a Kagome esto le excitó mucho. Regularmente las veces que había estado íntimamente con Inuyasha el siempre era sumamente cuidadoso y tierno, pero esta etapa le era muy excitante.

Los labios de Inuyasha comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la joven pasando por sus ojos y deslizándose hábilmente por el contorno de su cuello. Kagome no pudo reprimir un mínimo suspiro de placer. Inuyasha sonrió antes este reflejo, tenían poco tiempo teniendo relaciones, pero en ese tiempo había empezado a saber las cosas que le gustaban a la muchacha y estaba orgulloso de ser él el que le brindara esas caricias

_**i like the way we are - i love what we've become  
**__Me gusta la forma que somos-amo en lo que nos hemos convertido_

_**when i'm in your arms - i know i've found the one  
**__Cuando estoy en tus brazos- se que he encontrado ala indicada_

_**i love your kiss me mouth - and your static touch  
**__Amo tus besos en mi boca- y tu toque estatico_

_**its just the way you are - that makes me feel so much**_

_Es solo la forma que eres- que me hace sentir tanto_

La tomo por las caderas con un ágil movimiento y la levanto sentándola en el escritorio. Le abrió las piernas quedando justo en medio de ellas haciendo chocar sus intimidades, ambos gimieron ante el contacto tan directo que ahora disfrutaban. Al demonio la tarea y la escuela, si se tenían el uno al otro no había nadie más a quien rendirle cuentas en estos momentos.

Inuyasha comenzó a delinear la dulce figura de la joven de arriba hacia abajo, paseando sus fuertes manos por sus muslos los cuales masajeo como un experto. Se separaron nuevamente y se vieron a los ojos. Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta el borde de la blusa que Kagome llevaba y se la quito de golpe dejando ala joven con solo el sujetador que le cubriera la parte superior de su fina anatomía, claro que esto no tardo demasiad Inuyasha estaba ansioso y esto se vio reflejado en la forma casi animal que la despojaba de su fino sujetador rosa dejándola totalmente expuesta y a su total disposición.

Kagome soltó un gemido grave al ver su pecho siendo estimulado por ese hombre de mirada ambarina, lo mordía un poco lo chupaba y luego seguía con el otro. Adoraba como la hacia sentir cada vez que hacían el amor, sabia que nuca podía dejarlo ir, no lo soportaría. Llevo sus temblorosas manos hasta el borde de la playera que el llevaba ese día quitándola por completo y comenzando a acariciar sus musculatura, era simplemente perfecto. Inuyasha esto le gustaba, le encantaba disfrutar del amor con ella. Se sintió en las nubes cuando ella pasaba su mano por el duro abdomen que poseía.

_**no one could ever know - what we're like alone  
**__Nadie puede jamas saber- como somos cuando estamos solos_

_**rollin' round like rain - we're a midnight storm  
**__rodando como la lluvia- somos una tormenta de media noche_

_**like a river rising - i feel it thru your skin  
**__como un rio que se desborda- puedo sentirlo atravez de tu piel._

_**when we're together - i never want it to end**_

_cuando estamos juntos- no quiero que se acabe nunca_

Ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentirla suya nuevamente, la tomo de las caderas nuevamente poniéndola de pie y llevando sus manos hasta el botón que mantenía abrochada su falda, quitando la prenda por completo y el hizo lo mismo con su pantalón botándolo en algún lugar de la habitación. La tomo en brazos y la deposito suavemente en ella. Se tumbo sobre ella y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo a besos dejando un sendero de dulces caricias por todo su ser. Cuando llego al borde se su ultima prenda intima tiro fuerte mente de ella, como un desesperado dejándola sin nada encima, se levanto presuroso y se arranco los boxers con igual rapidez posándose nuevamente sobre la joven y acomodándose suavemente entre sus piernas mientras la llenaba de besos y palabras de amor al oído.

-Me vuelves loco, pequeña.-dijo el con la voz totalmente ahogada de deseo.

-Y tu a mí cachorro.-respondió ella con una voz bastante parecida.

Ambos se miraron una última vez y se sonrieron mutuamente esperando lo que seguía. Suavemente Inuyasha comenzó a entrar en el menudo cuerpo de la joven, haciendo que ella casi le enterrara las uñas en la espalda, esto a Inuyasha le excitaba muchísimo. Una vez que ella ya lo tenía completamente dentro comenzaron las embestidas, primero suave, luego poco a poco aumentando de velocidad. Los jadeos y gemidos que ambos lanzaban inundaban los oídos del otro totalmente extasiados, los movimientos de volvieron frenéticos, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Inuyash sentía la misma sensación que tenia cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el limite con Kagome, sentía su miembro arder entre el mar de sensaciones que ella le hacia desencadenar, sentía como esa parte de su cuerpo era dulcemente apretada entre las paredes de su amada, dios esto era el paraíso y si era el infierno daba gracias de estar con su Kagome.

_**i thought i'd seen everything - til i saw you  
**__pense que habia visto todo-hasta que te vi a ti_

_**i thought i'd been everywhere - til i'd been with you  
**__pense que habia estado en todos lados. Hasta que estuve__ contigo_

_**i thought that everyone knew what i knew  
**__Pense que todos sabian lo que yo sabia_

_**i thought i'd seen everything - til i saw you**_

_pense que habia visto todo- hasta que te vi a ti._

Para la muchacha no era distinto una presión se formaba en su vientre como cada vez que estaba con el, era sumamente placentero y delicioso. Lo sentía chocar cada vez mas frenéticamente con su cadera, sentía su calida respiración chocando con su cuello, podía casi sentir los latidos de su corazón, hasta podía jurar que estaban coordinados. Entre tantas sensaciones apenas podía estar conciente de en donde estaban. Como pudo abrió los ojos encontrándose ahora con la mirada ambarina y lujuriosa del joven que tenia sobre ella embistiéndola cada vez mas intensamente, le encanto el rostro de placer que tenia, sus cabellos alborotados, estaba feliz de ser ella quien le brindara todo esto.

_**i like the way we are - like a raging fire  
**__me gusta nuestra manera de ser- como una llama furiosa_

_**burning up the night, burning with desire  
**__**quemandonos por la noche, quemandonos con deseo**_

_**you're such a sweet temptation - you know i can't resist  
**__eres un dulce tentacion que sabes que no puedo resistir_

_**electricity, hey every time we kiss**_

_la electricidad aparece cada vez que nos besamos._

Los movimientos frenéticos que mantenían, pronto se vieron recompensados, primero por el orgasmo que envolvió a Kagome, seguido por el que a Inuyasha golpeo con fuerza haciendo derramarse completamente en Kagome, pero esta vez fue distinto. Ambos sintieron una sensación muy extraña en sus cuerpos, como un tremendo alivio diferente a los que otras veces habían sentido luego del clímax, pero no le prestaron mucha atención y se dispusieron a disfrutar un poco más de ellos.

-Te amo mucho chiquilla.-dijo Inuyasha aun recuperando su aliento mientras atraía ala joven a su lado y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

-Y yo a ti cachorro.-suspiro ella dejándose querer y besado el fornido pecho del muchacho.

Ambos comenzaron a dejar que sus cuerpos se relajaran en ese mar de sensaciones tan únicas que solo se podían crear el uno por el otro.

&

Estúpida mujer lo tenía completamente harto. Estaba loca o que le pasaba, según ella lo había buscado para separar a Inuyasha y a Kagome, pero los planes que tenía eran sumamente tontos y tal vez hasta raros. Eran descabellados.

Bah parecía que si quería que las cosas funcionara tenia que hacerlas el mismo. Lo primero era romper esa confianza que esos babosos se tenían, luego ya vería que se le ocurría.

Camino un poco mas y como si su mente la hubiera llamado ahí estaba, Kykyo. Esa mujer definitivamente le daba muchos escalofríos tena una mirada fría y sobria. Pero al momento de hablar su voz denotaba algo raro, como ansiedad hacia Inuyasha hasta podría decirse que un obsesión por el. Esto ya no le estaba gustando. Había hablado con su amiga Ayame acerca del asunto y esta le aconsejo dejar las cosas en paz, le dijo que tal vez había alguien que en verdad lo quisiera. Demonios pero es que en verdad no soportaba ver a Kagome con el idiota Taisho ese.

-Kouga que gusto!.- dijo esa mujer muy entusiasmada.

-Ah hola Kykyo.-respondió el algo cansado. Esta mujer le estresaba. Debía apurarse con el plan ya no quería tener que ver nada mas con ella.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez.-decía Kykyo muy emocionada. Que le pasaba acaso disfrutaba haciendo sufrir ala personas.

-Mira Kykyo no me importa lo que pienses. Tus ideas no son muy buenas. Es hora de que me escuches. Tengo el plan perfecto.- murmuro el.

La mujer escuchaba atentamente lo que aquel hombre de mirada celeste le decía. El plan no era malo, pero le faltaban retoques. Era normal para alguien que no tenía la experiencia como ella. Pero estaba bien, a su consideración ella habría incluido un poco más de tortura y sufrimiento por parte de ambos, pero era un buen inicio. Ella ya se encargaría de ponerle ese pequeño detalle al plan. Pensó sonriendo. Kouga noto esto y se estremeció completamente, que diablos planeaba esta mujer?

&

La noche ahora se cernía sobre la ciudad, dando paso a las pequeñas estrellitas que ahora hacían de linternas por la oscuridad. Dentro de la casa dentro del viejo templo el silencio se rompió de repente.

-Kagome, Inuyasha ya llegamos.-grito una mujer desde la parte de debajo de la casa.

Este grito alerto a los dos jóvenes que estaban aun dormidos en la habitación de la chica.

-Párate, rápido es mi madre. Si nos ve nos mata.- dijo Kagome tirando a Inuyasha de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

-A ti no te mataría. Eres su hija en cambio a mi.- dijo haciendo una mueca pensando en su fin y poniéndose los pantalones.

En tiempo record se alistaron, compusieron la cama y recogieron los libros que habían tirado por la intensidad del momento. Luego se sentaron en el escritorio, justo cuando la puerta de la habitaron se abría.

-Ya dejen esos libros, bajen estoy preparando la cena.- dijo la madre de Kagome ofreciéndoles a ambos muchacho una calida sonrisa haciéndolos sentir culpables, si ella supiera lo que en verdad hacían…

La cena paso como cualquier otra, pero los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados uno frente a otro en la mesa no dejaban de mandarse mensajes con la mirada. Sabían que este era un muy buen momento para sincerarse con la madre de la muchacha. Esto no siempre podía ser un secreto o si?

Una vez terminada la comida Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome a limpiar los platos, mientras que la madre de la joven acomodaba la mesa.

-Mamá?.- dijo Kagome en casi un murmullo, pero fue claramente detectado por su madre.

-Si?.-pregunto la señora Higurashi

-Ma, Inuyasha y yo tenemos algo que decirte.- continuo Kagome mientras sentía como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella y discretamente tomaba su mano acto que no paso desapercibida por la señora Higurashi.

-Inuyasha y yo pues…-diablos esto era mas difícil de lo que pensaba.-El y yo pues, estamos. Somos novios.-dijo finalmente cerrando un poco los ojos y sintiendo un gran alivio en su corazón al fin lo había hecho.

Inuyasha estaba esperando que la madre de Kagome comenzara a sermonearle sobre ellos. Pero nada. Ningún sonido.

-Me alegro que al fin se hayan animado a decírmelo, ya se estaban tardando no creen.- dijo la señora Higurashi para romper completamente el silencio, provocando una gran sorpresa en ambos jóvenes.

-Que?.- dijeron ambos al unísono bastante sorprendidos.

-Que yo ya lo sabía. Soy demasiado obvios lo sabían?.- dijo la señora volteándose para seguir con su labor.- Esas miraditas que relanzan todo el tiempo, el hecho de que ya casi nunca se separan. Era más que obvio y déjenme decirles que estoy muy feliz por ustedes.- respondió de nuevo para verlo ala cara

-Pero entonces por que no nos dijiste nada?.- pregunto Kagome

-Porque era su obligación no la mía hija. Me da mucho gusto que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de lo mucho que Inuyasha te quiere.- dijo abrazando a su hija.-Te mereces ser feliz. Ambos.-finalizo

-Inuyasha.- dijo la señora separándose del abrazo.- Se que eres un buen muchacho y estoy muy contenta de que estés con mi hija. Se que nunca serias capaz de dañarla y se que queda de mas decirte que la cuides mucho, por que eso ya lo sabes. Pero no queda demás decírtelo.- dijo decididamente la madre de Kagome.

-No se preocupe, hace muchos años yo le prometí a Kagome que siempre la cuidaría. Y no pienso romper esa promesa. Lo juro.- contesto el como si de una prueba se tratase.

-Gracias hijo.- respondió la madre de Kagome mientras atraía a Inuyasha a ella para abrazarlo, ese joven era como otro hijo suyo sabia que no le fallaría a su hija nunca.

-Bien ahora solo queda decirle a tu mamá, Inuyasha.- dijo viendo la escena que se gestaba delante de ella.

-Sip. Una menos.- dijo Inuyasha mientras le sonreía a su ahora oficial suegra.

-Pues, verán muchachos, es que ella ya lo sabe, yo se lo dije.- contesto la señora Higurashi.-Discúlpenme pero es que ustedes se demoraban mucho y necesitaba decírselo a alguien.-finalizo

-Y como lo tomo?.-pregunto Inuyasha

-Verán pues, al igual que yo, ya casi tenemos hasta el nombre de nuestros nietos.-Dijo sonriendo la madre de Kagome ante este comentario que no era nada inventado.

-Oh!.- fue lo único que emano de los labios de Kagome si que sus madres eran un poco exageradas. Ni siquiera lo habían hecho oficial y ellas ya estaban pensando en esas cosas.

Ambos se miraron fugazmente a los ojos y el sonrojo cubrió sus rostros. Claro que ambos querían estar por el resto de la eternidad juntos, pero aun era muy pronto. Querían disfrutarse antes de dar una paso como el matrimonio, aun que muy dentro de ellos ya no podían esperar a que ese momento llegase, sin imaginarse las pruebas que el destino pondría en su camino antes de que ese momento tan anhelado llegara a sus vidas.

* * *

y bien k les parecio el lemon chiks espero k bueno hago mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorarlos fic con fic y la verdad este me gusto mucho no c por que, pero bueno lo unico que queda es agradecerle alas personas que me dejan u review capitulo con capitulo gracias por su apoyo y espero me sigan en estos 2 ultimos capitulos.

serio c los agradesco muchisimo:

**Inujocelyn****, ****serena tsukino chiba****, ****kariko-12****, ****InuKillua Inuzuka****, ****Nadja-chan**

gracias a todas y un beso

otra cosa esk estoy trabajando en una serie de oneshots TODOS LEMON!! digo para aquellas que les guste jejeje que se que son mas de una.

bueno me despido. espero verlas en la proxima actualizacion

besos y abrazos c cuidan chiks!!

**La AvIa-san**


	5. Intrigas

bueno pues muchisimas gracias por la espera k les hice pasar y bueno aki les trigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia amiga mia, siento la tardanza pero esk si no es una cosa es otra, pero bueno aki c los dejo.

les comento k este es el penultimo capitulo del fic, les dejo una k otra sorpresita. espero k puedan acompañarme para k cheken el final ok

bueno muchas gracias de nuevo por su espera y las dejo con la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo V

Intrigas

Los calidos rayos de sol golpeaban furiosamente la ciudad, por la calles una pareja caminaba placidamente tomada de la mano, el tenue sonido de un móvil desvió la atención de ambos hacia el aparatito. El joven de dorado mirar metió su mano a la bolsa del pantalón, miro el numero, era ella otra vez. Que demonios quería ahora? Colgó la llamada y siguió caminando ante la mirada expectante de su pareja.

Hacia bastante tiempo que el recibía llamada que no contestaba, la hacían en cierto modo desconfiar, pero sabia que no debía, pero era inevitable. Tenia miedo de preguntar, y de saber que tal vez el no le contestara con la verdad, se sentía muy mal, no solo emocional sino también físicamente. Desde hacia una semanas tenia cierto malestares que había optado por no tomar en cuenta. Lo miro fijamente mientras seguían su tranquilo y silencioso andar.

-Inu?.-pregunto la azabache quedamente.

-Dime.- respondió aquel ojidorado.

-Por que te llaman y tu no contestas?.-pregunto ella casi en un susurro. Temía muchísimo de su respuesta.

Definitivamente Inuyasha esto no se lo esperaba, sabia que tal vez ella ya sospechara era más que obvio, pero de todas formas lo tomo desprevenido.

-Ah eso, no te preocupes no es nadie importante. Es un numero equivocado solamente.-respondió secamente el. Esto definitivamente no le estaba gustando a Kagome, algo le ocultaba y temía mucho que era.

De nuevo el móvil sonó, Inuyasha decidió que lo mejor era saber que diablos quería Kykyo, así podría acabar pronto con toda esta situación, se alejo lo suficiente como para que Kagome no oyera su conversación.

-Que quieres?.-pregunto secamente Inuyasha.

-Buenas tardes Inuyasha, también me da gusto oír tu voz cariño.-respondió sarcásticamente Kykyo.-necesito verte cariño, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es sobre tu querida noviecita.-completo Kykyo

Que rayos? Que cosa tendría que decirle esa bruja estúpida, alguna mentira de seguro, pero lo pensó un poco. Si hablaba con ella se la sacaría de encima y lo dejaría vivir feliz. Kykyo pensó que lo había convencido. Fase 1: intrigar, completado.

-Te veo mañana en el ala norte del campus.-dijo fríamente Kykyo cortando la llamada dejando aun mas intrigado a Inuyasha.

El joven siguió su camino hasta alcanzar a su novia. Kagome ya no quiso preguntar más, estaba triste por la forma que Inuyasha le evadía un poco y no le tenía la suficiente confianza, pero pensó que tal vez solo eran ideas suyas.

&

-Ya llegue!.-pronuncio pesadamente la joven al entrar a su casa. Pero no había nadie que le respondiera. Encendió las luces de la sala y se sentó a tomar un respiro en el sofá.

Estaba cansada, miro de reojo el contestador de su teléfono, tenia 5 mensajes nuevos al escucharlos, se intrigo un poco. Todos eran de Kouga. Hacia bastante tiempo que le estaba llamando por teléfono pero ella simplemente no había aceptado hablar con el, se lo había prometido a Inuyasha, pero el ultimo mensaje la inquieto un poco mas.

-Kagome, soy yo otra vez. Por favor necesito verte, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es sobre Inuyasha. Llámame.-finalizo el mensaje

Tenia una sensación muy extraña desde que a Inuyasha le comenzaron a llamar, algo no estaba bien. Se mordió el labio inferior con la vista aun fija en la contestadota. Que le tenia que decir sobre Inuyasha? Se armo de valor y tomo el aparato marco y espero. Tres tonos después se escucho la voz de aquel hombre por el auricular.

-Que quieres?.-pregunto ella un poco enfadada.

-Esa no es forma de saludar Kagome.-respondió Kouga.

Kagome hizo caso omiso ante la respuesta de Kouga, solo quería que le dijera que rayos quería para que la dejara en paz.

-Dime que quieres Kouga.-dijo ella.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, en persona. Es importante.-dijo secamente el.

Deacuerdo era oficial, esto ya no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto.

-Nos vemos mañana en el ala norte del campus.-dijo finalmente Kouga.-Te espero.

Kagome se asusto un poco ante la cita. Ese Kouga había cambiado tanto acaso? Tendría que ir si quería que la dejara en paz. Se lo había prometido a Inuyasha, pero tendría que verlo, a solas.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Por que cuando las cosas iban mejor, algo tenia que venir a estropearlas. Rayos y estos malditos malestares que no la dejaban tranquila, mañana le daban los resultados de sus exámenes y al fin sabría que era lo que la tenia así. Se recostó en el sillón deseando que todo esto se arreglara pronto.

&

Keh! Odiaba tener que esperar pero todo fuese por quitarse ala "loca" de encima. Las 2:30 p.m odiaba tener que mentirle a su niña pero era lo mejor, no quería preocuparla por tonterías sin sentido, se recargo en el tronco del árbol y cerro sus ojos. De repente sintió la presencia de alguien.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, cariño.- dijo Kykyo en un tono muy meloso.

-Que quieres.-respondió Inuyasha secamente.

Kykyo se comenzó a acercar al joven. Inuyasha pensó que había sido mala idea después de todo, al fin y al cabo estaban en la escuela, todo el mundo lo conocía y fuese lo que fuese podían verlo. Tan sumergido estaba en sus propios pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando Kykyo plasmo sus fríos labios sobre los de el, al inicio estaba sorprendido y no fue hasta que unos instantes después cuando la separo de si, enfadado.

-Que rayos te ocurre Kykyo!.-dijo el evitando gritar. No quería llamar la atención, si supiera que era un poco tarde para eso.

-Inuyasha que no te das cuenta! Yo te amo! Puedo darte todo lo que quieras! Aun mas de lo que te puede dar esa mocosa con la que te revuelcas.-grito Kykyo.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sus palabras hicieron hervir la sangre. Nadie ofendía así a Kagome y se quedaba como si nada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de Kagome! Tu no eres ni una fracción de mujer de lo que ella es. Y no te voy a permitir que te expreses así de mi novia. Me oyes!-bramo Inuyasha

-Pequeño Inuyasha, que no te das cuenta de que tu "novia" te esta viendo la cara de estúpido?.-pregunto burlonamente ella

Que rayos? No era imposible su Kagome nunca haría eso no tenia la necesidad.

-Eso es una gran mentira Kykyo. Kagome me ama y yo a ella. Por que tendría que hacer eso?.-pregunto tratando de controlarse.

-Y yo que se. Pero por que no se lo preguntas a ella y al hombre con el que te engaña. Como se llamaba? A si te suena el nombre de Kouga?.-pregunto ella al notar el cambio drástico que daba el rostro de Inuyasha

Será cierto, pero por que. Como sabe Kykyo de Kouga. Rayos estaba comenzando a desconfiar de Kagome, es cierto la notaba rara desde hacia unos días, pero nunca se imagino que ella llegara a eso. Es imposible! La simple idea le carcomía el alma.

-Eso no es cierto!-Grito Inuyasha

-Claro que no y te lo demostrare!.- Kykyo tomo a Inuyasha de la mano y comenzó a dirigirlo. El apenas y se daba cuenta de por donde iban. No podía ser cierto, todas las palabras de amor, habian sido un farsa?

&

Una farsa eso había sido todo, jugo con sus sentimientos. Los había visto a Inuyasha y a otra mujer, besándose descaradamente en la escuela. Le había mentido diciendo que tenía un trabajo pendiente y que trabajo. Desde cuando la engañaba. Ahora entendía bien por que no contestaba su teléfono, era ella. Nunca lo pensó de el. Y saber que se había entregado sin chistar a ese hombre. Si tan solo no hubiera regresado para hablar con el, pero es que la emoción era mucha Inuyasha tenia que saberlo, tenia que saber que a partir de ahora estaban mas unidos que nunca.

-A donde y tan solita niña.-dijo una voz que salía desde uno de los pilares de la escuela.

-Kouga.- contesto ella casi en un murmullo había olvidado por completo que habían quedado de verse ese día.

-Ocurre algo malo Kagome.-pregunto el saliendo de donde se encontraba. La joven tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sabía a que se debía.

El plan iba a pedir de boca. Aunque esto le empezaba a remorder la conciencia. En verdad lo odio tanto? Pensó. Le partió el corazón oír como Kagome sollozaba en silencio, todo por su maldita culpa.

-No nada, estoy bien Kouga. De que querías hablar-.pregunto la joven limpiando un poco su rostro. No quería que la viese de esa forma, debía ser fuerte.

Kouga lentamente se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo que a Kagome la dejo muy sorprendida, Kouga no hacia eso muy a menudo cuando estaban juntos. Se dejo ir y correspondió a ante tal muestra de aprecio.

-Perdóname, Kagome.-dijo Kouga hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

Kagome quedo pasmada. Kouga pidiéndole perdón? Por que? Pensó que había sido por la forma en la que la había tratado en el pasado, pero la verdad era que Kouga le pedía perdón por adelantado. Sabia que estaba mal pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Solo le quedaba hablar con ellos mas tarde ya Inuyasha podía matarlo a golpes si quería, sabia que se lo merecía. Kagome apretó mas su abrazo necesitaba a alguien que la consolara, necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogar sus penas.

-Kagome.-se escucho en un murmullo. Era Inuyasha. Kagome y Kouga se separaron al oír su voz. Así que era verdad, por que?

-Inuyasha.-respondió Kagome bajando su mirada no podía verlo le había mentido cruelmente.

-Que haces con este imbécil!.- grito Inuyasha provocando un sobresalto en Kagome.

-Eso a ti no te debería de importar!.- respondió ella. –Te vi Inuyasha. Te vi besándola. Murmuro Kagome al levantar su mirada, lucia mal, como si algo le destrozara el alma. Inuyasha lo noto y quiso acercarse pero recordó, ella había roto su promesa, estaba ahí con Kouga abrazándolo.

-Y que me dices de ti? Me lo prometiste. Todo era una mentira no es asi? –pregunto Inuyasha sumamente dolido

-Lo mismo digo Inuyasha. No quiero saber nada mas de ti me oyes! Nunca!- dijo furiosa Kagome

Estas palabras le dolieron en lo mas profundo de su corazón decirlas claro que quería verlo, siempre, todos los días al levantarse por las mañanas, todas las noches al irse a dormir, lo quería con ella.

-Keh! Me da lo mismo. Desde un principio esto fue un perdida de tiempo, nunca dejaste de querer al idiota ese no?- dijo Inuyasha y comenzó a aplaudirle con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro

-Eres una excelente actriz casi me trago el numerito, pero sabes pude abrir los ojos antes de cometer un gran estupidez.- dijo recordando que esa noche le iba a proponer matrimonio a la joven.

Kouga permanecía solo de espectador ante tal pelea, era obligatoria hablar con los dos, pero seria después, cuando se calmaran las cosas. Kagome se giro y comenzó a caminar su pobre corazón ya no aguantaría mas las duras palabras que Inuyasha le decía, debía pensar en que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Estaba sola, bueno no tanto.

Inuyasha estaba furioso, pero con el corazón destrozado. Nunca imagino que su mejor amiga pudiera hacer algo así, pensó que la conocía, fue una estupidez. Se había imaginado una vida juntos. Estaba muy emocionado con la idea de tener a cinco o seis niñitos de cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados brincando sobre el y llamándole papá. Con la idea de envejecer al lado de su amiga y el amor de su vida. Pero todo se quedo en eso, en una simple ilusión. Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario en el que se había ido Kagome, tendría que ir a hablar con la madre de la joven, no se lo merecía, mentiría diciendo que el había terminado la relación.

-Eres un niñito imbécil Kouga.- grito un voz que salía detrás de un pilar- Se suponía que te encontraría besándola!. A si es probable que se arreglen!.-grito de nuevo esta vez poniéndose de frente a el joven de mirada celeste, que estaba aun impávido.

-Yo…yo.-tartamudeo Kouga. Se sentía terriblemente mal Kagome no se lo merecía iría a hablar con ella.

-No cabe duda si quieres que algo salga bien tendrás que hacerlo tu misma.-dijo Kykyo al aire pero fue oída por el joven que se quedo unos instantes mas.- Bueno, creo que tendré que ensuciarme las manos un poco.-esto dejo aun mas sorprendido a Kouga.

Que planeaba esta tipa? Estaba loca o que? Tenia que encontrar a Kagome antes de que ocurriera algo malo, podía sentirlo esto no pintaba nada bien.

&

Llevaba horas caminando, pero en realidad no se había percatado, tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas, en otra persona para ser más exactos. Su Inuyasha no podía haberle hecho eso simplemente el no era así. Había comenzado a llover, alzo el rostro permitiendo que la lluvia limpiara los malos recuerdos que se veían reflejados en las lágrimas que corrían presurosas por su cara. Recordó el motivo de por que había regresado ala escuela. Saco un sobre blanco de su bolsa. Aun no podía creerlo, comenzó a leerlo.

_Srita Kagome Higurashi_

_Prueba de embarazo _

_Resultado: Positivo_

Esa era la razón de sus malestares matutinos, su cansancio, su cambio de humor. Sonrió ante la idea de ser mamá. Pero la sombra se apareció de nuevo sobre ella, ese bebe nacería sin su padre, igual que ella creció sin el suyo. Recordó cuando su mamá le dijo que su papá se había ido al cielo con Kami ella era muy pequeña tenia escasos 6 años y no lo comprendía, hasta tiempo después. No sabía que le diría su hijo cuando preguntara por su padre, Inuyasha tenía derecho a saberlo, no importaba lo que le hubiese hecho a ella.

Estaba sumamente ensimismada en sus asuntos y no se dio cuanta que un auto la seguía muy de cerca. Sin previo aviso el auto se subió ala acera impresionándola, y ahora que rayos…

-Hola querida.-dijo la fria voz de Kykyo al dirigirse ala azabache.-Que te parece si damos un paseito?

Kagome quiso escapar pero era muy tarde, un hombre la sujeto por la espalda y le tapo la boca con un paño que tenía impregnado un olor muy extraño, comenzó a sentir que sus fuerzas se iban y su cabeza daba vueltas. Sus ojos se cerraron dejando como ultima imagen ala mujer que reconocía como la que vio con su novio en la tarde. Su mente solo repetía una cosa, el nombre de su amado Inuyasha.

&

Conducía hacia ningún lado en específico, llevaba la música a todo lo que daba, quería pensar en otras cosas, pero maldita sea no podía. Su mente solo repasaba lo dulces momentos vivido durante tantos años con la joven que había cautivado su corazón desde hacia tanto.

La pista acabo y alcanzo a escuchar la musiquita de su móvil, lo tomo y se dio cuenta que era el numero de la casa de Kagome? Y ahora que?

-Diga?.-contesto Inuyasha bajándole el volumen ala música.

-Inuyasha, hijo se que quieren un poco de privacidad, pero es un poco tarde podrías decirle a Kagome que venga ala casa por favor.-dijo cortes mente la madre de Kagome al otro lado de la linea

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y casi choca, su corazón latió a mil por hora. Pensó que ella ya estaba en casa, hacia horas que se habían visto por última vez.

-Pero…es que Kagome no esta conmigo.-dijo Inuyasha cuidando sus palabras.

-Como!?.-pregunto la madre de Kagome.

-Es que tuvimos una pelea y no le he visto desde la tarde. Pensé que había ido a su casa.-dijo Inuyasha acelerando y esquivando los autos que se metían en su camino.

-Kami!.-dijo la señora Higurashi con ahora los nervios de punta.

-Estoy a ahí en 5 minutos.-respondió Inuyasha colgando la llamada. Donde diablos se había metido. Si lo hacia para preocuparlo la felicitaba, estaba hecho. Su mente solo tenia la imagen de esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño, rogaba a todos los dioses de todas las religiones existentes que se encontrara bien, no soportaría que algo malo le pasara. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarla o que ella lo perdonara, no soportaba la idea de perderla y ahora es que se daba cuenta.

-Kagome.-susurro el evadiendo autos y pasándose mas de un semáforo amarillo y uno que otro rojo. Algo andaba mal.

* * *

bueno k les parecio les gusto la sorpresita jejeje, k onda con kykyo pinche vieja loka como me kae mal pero bueno gracias a ella la historia tiene mas drama no?. bueno pues en este capitulo vemos k pues Kouga no era tan malo como lo parecia ya veremos como se intenta redimir en el proximo capitulo y el desenlace de Kagome e Inuyasha ok pues las dejo espero traerles el final para la semana k viene si?

**gracias por leer y gracias a todas akellas personitas k me mandaron un mensaje de aliento se les kiere muchos son super chavas!! besos y abrazos para todas.**

se despide

**La AvIa-san**


	6. Tan Solo Tú

Tatannnnnnnnn wi aki les dejo al fin el ultimo capitulo de esta super serie hace menos de una hora k lo termine asi k esta freskecito, siento si deje algun horror de ortografia pero esk kon las prisas ya ni pex ok ok. pues muchas gracias por leer mi historia me siento muy orgullosa de esta historia y mas por ser la primera historia lasrga k termino

bueno ojala y a usedes tambien les guste ok

enjoy it!!

Tan solo tu by Nek

* * *

Capitulo VI

Tan Solo Tú

La lluvia caía cuantiosamente sobre toda la ciudad, dando un aspecto más que deprimente. Un joven estacionaba su auto lo más rápido que podía y apresurado subía los escalones del viejo templo, aquellos que tantas veces antes había subido con desesperación para ver a esa niñita con la que siempre jugaba. Pero esta vez era todo tan distinto, en su cara no se notaba la felicidad como en veces anteriores, sino una infinita angustia. El camino se le hizo mas largo de lo normal, mientras hacia estas reflexiones. Al llegar al fin ala entrada toco como un loco el timbre y la puerta que, luego de unos instantes se abrió pesadamente.

-Kagome?.- pregunto Inuyasha con la voz entrecortada por correr.

-Aun no la encontramos hijo.-dijo aquella mujer con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

No, esto no podía estarle pasando, era toda su culpa, su culpa por dejarse besar en un principio por la mujer esa, su culpa por no confiar en Kagome desde el principio, su culpa por no dejarla explicarse. Rayos. Entro a la casa trato de pensar a donde pudo haber ido es joven, nada ella no era de las que se iba de su casa sin avisar antes. Unos tenues golpes en la puerta alertaron a las dos personas que estaba en la sala, Inuyasha como impulsado por un resorte se puso de pie, y sin mas casi corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

-Que haces tú aquí?- mascullo con ira.

&

La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que esa sensación de mareo se fue. Sentía un olor muy extraño, le dolía el cuerpo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero no pudo identificar en donde se encontraba. Era una especie de bodega oscura con una pequeña lamparita de techo que la iluminaba. Trato de recordar, que había sido lo ultimo que ocurrió antes que se desmayara? Recordaba a una mujer verla fijamente a los ojos, eso le susto.

Lo recordó. Trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba atada a una silla de madera. Recordó por que había sido que esa mujer la encontrase en la calle, su discusión con Inuyasha. Sus ojos derramaban silenciosas lagrimitas que morían en su rostro. Una pregunta salia de entre el barullo en el que se había convertido su cabeza; que rayos hacia aquí? Porque la tenia secuestrada? Que quería de ella?

-Veo que la princesita ya se despertó.-exclamo una voz saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Quien es!.-grito ella asustada por la sorpresa de pensarse sola en ese lugar.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada…aun.-dijo la misma voz pero ahora mas cerca de ella.

-Que quieres de mi?.- pregunto Kagome asustada.

-Solo quiero que me regreses lo que es mió. A Inuyasha.-esta vez la mujer se acerco totalmente a ella y pudo verle de cerca. Tomo a Kagome de la quijada levantándosela para que la viera directamente a los ojos.

-El ya se había fijado en mi, pero tenias que llegar y arruinarlo todo no es así?.-dijo gritando Kykyo.

-Eso no es cierto, yo conozco a Inuyasha desde hace muchos años! No tengo la culpa de que el me haya preferido a mi antes que a ti!.-dijo Kagome casi gritando al igual que ella. Grave error.

Kykyo levanto su mano y con toda su fuerza golpeo la mejilla de Kagome, haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre de su labio.

-Ah si, pues que te parece si dejamos que el decida. Y mas te vale que me escoja a mi, por que si no tu y tu maldito bastardo se mueren aquí y ahora!.-grito Kykyo tomándola por la cara nuevamente y regocijándose ante la cara de sorpresa que Kagome ponía.

-Te preguntaras como lo se.-dijo Kykyo girándose.-Eres muy tonta para descuidar en donde dejas las cosas Ka-go-me.-le dijo mostrando el sobre blanco en el que estaban sus resultados y ella había estado leyendo momentos antes de que la secuestraran.

-No por favor!.-suplico Kagome.-Él, él no tiene nada que ver en esto, no tiene la culpa. Por favor déjame ir y te juro que jamás en mi vida me volverás a ver lo juro, te dejare a Inuyasha me iré del país si quieres, pero no nos hagas nada.- Suplicaba desesperadamente no por ella, sino por su hijo no soportaría perder a ese pequeño con el que tantas ilusiones se había hecho ya.

-Déjame pensarlo…NO!.- dijo maliciosamente Kykyo mientras veía como la joven de cabellos azabaches comenzaba a derramar sus gruesas lagrimas, la tenia en sus manos, a ambos.

-Déjame aclararte algo Kagome. Tu no decides si viven o mueren, es Inuyasha el que lo hace.- dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente.-Y por el bien de los tres, espero que sea lo que yo quiero. Si no, pues es mejor que te vallas despidiendo de este mundo y del mocoso, pero dudo que te escuche.-finalizo Kykyo riendo estrepitosamente ante su plan.

Kagome lloraba libremente pensando en cual podría ser su destino. Rogaba al cielo por que un milagro se hiciera presente y los ayudara. Sus ojos repasaron aquella lúgubre prisión y se posaron por una de las ventanas, el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos al igual que ella. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía tener fe en que todo saldría bien. Como? Era un misterio.

&

-Que Kagome no aparece!.- dijo es hombre de mirada celeste al ponerse de pie casi al Instante en el que la bestia esa le dio la noticia.

-Si. Nadie la ha visto desde esta tarde.- Respondió Inuyasha.-Pero cálmate, que yo sepa ella a ti te importa en la mas mínimo, no?.- pregunto con sarcasmo Inuyasha

-Aun que no lo creas, si me importa y mucho. Por eso venia a hablar con ella.- dijo encarando al hombre de ojos dorados

-A si. Ya viste que no esta así que vete!.-respondió Inuyasha a la defensiva y comenzando a dar una especie de gruñido y mostrando un poco sus dientes.

-Por favor muchachos! Este no es el momento!- dijo la madre de Kagome cuando regresaba de la cocina para traer un poco de té. Ambos calmaron sus ánimos, por el momento.

Los tres se sentaron a hacer lo que menos se les daba en estos momentos, esperar. Unos instantes después, el sonido de un móvil los saco de su concentración, era el de Inuyasha, quien lo saco de su bolsillo y miro el identificador de llamada, diablos y ahora que quería esa tipa.

-Kykyo ahora no es el momento.-dijo Inuyasha muy molesto. Kouga al escuchar su nombre, se le erizaron los bellos de sus brazos. Sentía que esa mujer tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

-Y por que querido? Tu noviecita anda fugitiva?.-pregunto sarcásticamente

Estas palabras le cayeron a Inuyasha como un balde de agua helada. Su rostro palideció y comenzó a temblarle la voz cosa que solo noto Kouga.

-Que quieres?.-pregunto fríamente Inuyasha.

-A Ti cariño.- respondió

-En donde?.-pregunto Inuyasha. Le daría lo que quisiese, pero que no se atreviera a tocarle un solo cabello a Kagome por que no la contaba.

-Así me gusta, flojito y cooperando.-dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.-Quiero que vengas a esta dirección lo mas rápido posible.-comenzó a dictarle una direcciones que Inuyasha anoto velozmente.

-Más te vale. Que vengas solito, sino pues. Ya mejor ni vengas. Entendido, cielito?.- sentencio Kykyo.

-Si, pero déjame oírla.-pidió el joven. Necesitaba saber como estaba.

Kykyo no vio por que no regalarle unas ultimas palabras a aquellos jóvenes. Acerco el móvil hasta el oído de la mujer que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Inu.?-pregunto temerosa Kagome

-Kag? Kagome estas bien pequeña, no te ha hecho nada? No te preocupes amor, ya voy por ti si? Todo estará bien cielo, lo juro.- dijo Inuyasha

-No, no Inuyasha ella solo quiere que…-la llamada se corto bruscamente.

-Ups! Se acabo el tiempo de la línea romántica. Te espero cariño.-dijo Kykyo cortando la comunicación y dejando a un mas frustrado Inuyasha. Bien por lo menos ella estaba bien, se tenía que apresurar.

Inuyasha se dirigió hasta la madre de Kagome alegando que iría a buscarla de nuevo por las calles. Kouga que lo había observado desde que comenzó a hablar también se puso de pie y dijo que también iría a buscarla por ahí. Cuando ambos salieron de la casa la lluvia aun caía sin dar tregua alguna.

-Ya sabes donde esta no?.-pregunto Kouga rompiendo el silencio.

-Si.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Y que vas a hacer?.-pregunto de nuevo Kouga

-Pues que más, voy a ir por ella.-respondió fastidiado Inuyasha.

-Voy contigo.- dijo sin más Kouga.

-No. Ella quiere que vaya solo, sino no se que le podría pasara a Kagome.-respondió Inuyasha apresurando su paso hasta su auto.

-Eres un Idiota sabes. Si vas solo igual le hará algo a Kagome. Kykyo no esta bien de la cabeza, algo trae entre manos.-dijo Kouga.

-Si, pero…-un momento, pensó Inuyasha.- Como sabes que se llama Kykyo?-dijo Inuyasha volteando a ver

-Es que ella me pidió ayuda, para separarlos y yo acepte. De eso venia a hablar con Kagome. Lo de esta tarde fue un plan hecho por ella y por mí.- dijo Kouga.

Kouga bajo la mirada por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando un puño se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro estampándose en su cara y sacando algunas gotas de sangre, y también sacándolo de equilibrio.

-Maldito desgraciado!.- bramo Inuyasha levantándolo de la solapa de su camisa.- Ella corre peligro por tu maldita culpa! Que no entiendes que ella me quiere a mí. Es tan difícil comprenderlo con tu maldito cerebro de hormiga con retraso mental!-dijo Inuyasha levantando el puño nuevamente, pero reacciono que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo en esto así que lo soltó y siguió con su camino.

-Lo se, ahora lo se. Por eso es que quiero ayudarte a encontrarla. Necesito decirle la verdad.- dijo Kouga poniendo la mano firmemente el la puerta de Inuyasha.

-No! Ya has ayudado demasiado. Piérdete, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar peleando con un maldito lobo sarnoso como tu, así que quítate o te aplasto la mano!.-Grito enfurecido Inuyasha.

A Kouga no le quedo otra mas que quitarla, sabía que ese hombre era capaz de todo por la mujer que amaba. Lo hizo sentirse aun más miserable.

Inuyasha manejo como alma que lleva el diablo, solo se repetía mentalmente lo estúpido que era por dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Rogaba a Kami que Kagome aguantara hasta que llegara, el lugar de la dirección estaba casi alas afueras de la ciudad. Faltaba poco para llegar con su querida Kagome.

_**Si tu me faltas se me hace un nudo  
no respiro me duele el corazón  
**_

&

-Tranquila princesa en tu estado no es bueno que te alteres tanto.-dijo Kykyo al ver como Kagome no dejaba de sollozar.-Mas le vale a tu príncipe llegar pronto, por que si no ya no te tendrás que preocupar por eso. Sabes no soy muy paciente que digamos.-finalizo.

Las oraciones de Kagome iban dirigidas a todos los dioses que quisieran escucharlas, estaba impaciente por lo que esa mujer fuera capaz de hacerle. Se había dado cuenta que no estaba absolutamente nada bien de su cabeza. ( whoa k observadora es Kagome xD yo me di cuenta desde que apareció y me imagino que usd también) No perdería la esperanza de que alguien los pudiera ayudar.

Afuera una auto llegaba a gran velocidad y se aparcaba como mejor le quedaba, corrió hasta la entrada y toco varias veces. Kykyo esbozo una maquiavélica sonrisa y camino calmadamente.

-This is where the fun begins! (Aquí es donde empieza lo divertido!).- dijo Kykyo

-Donde esta maldita!.- grito Inuyasha mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la zarandeaba un poco.

-Cálmate cariño, si nosotras solo fuimos a dar una vuelta, no es así Kagome.- dijo Kykyo mientras giraba su rostro e Inuyasha dirigía su mirada hasta donde estaba la joven amordazada.

-Kag!.-grito Inuyasha soltándo a Kykyo y comenzando a caminar hasta la chica.

-Un paso mas y se mueren!.-ambos miraron hasta el arma que tenia Kykyo entre sus manos. A los dos se les helo la sangre completamente, estaban totalmente acordonados.

-Muy bien así me gusta niños.-Kykyo lentamente se fue acercando hasta Kagome y la desato.- Ahora juguemos a un jueguito que he llamado "A quien Inu quiere mas?"

Inuyasha y Kagome observaban fijamente los movimientos que la otra mujer realizaba, expectantes de cualquier flanco descubierto que pudiese darse para lograr desarmarla.

-Se juega así, yo pregunto a quien Inu quiere mas? Tiene dos opciones pero como todo una es incorrecta. Si escoge la correcta Inu gana conserva su vida, pero si Inu falla, Kagome muere.-dijo seriamente Kykyo.

-Esto es estúpido Kkyo. Por que no mejor me dices que es lo que quieres yo te lo daré con mucho gusto pero por favor deja a Kagome fuera de esto.-grito Inuyasha sobresaltando alas dos mujeres.

-Oh Inuyasha. Lindo e inocente Inuyasha. Que no te das cuenta que no estas en posición de negociar?.- respondió Kykyo.- Estas seguro que me darías lo que sea que yo te pida?.-Pregunto Kkyo

-Lo que sea.-reafirmo Inuyasha.

-Bueno, entonces Podrías preocuparte mas de lo que te preocupas por ella? Podrías desearme mas de lo que la deseas a ella? Podrías amarme mas de lo que la amas a ella? .-dijo calmadamente.

De la boca de Inuyasha no salio ningún sonido, era claro el no podía hacer eso, su corazón ya tenia una dueña y nunca cambiaria eso. El silencio se hizo totalmente abrumador. Para Kykyo esto significaba un rotundo NO.

-.Respuesta equivocada, Inu pierde. Bueno creo que entonces tendré que matarla. A si ya no tendré más competencia.-dijo Kykyo mas para si misma que para las personas que estaban frente a ella, corto el cartucho y apunto firmemente hacia Kagome

Todo comenzó a moverse en cámara muy lenta. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Inuyasha, el terror de perder a su amiga, amante, confidente de tantos años era inconcebible. Tomo un respiro hondo sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Kagome observaba como el arma era apuntada hacia ella, comenzó a recordar todos esos momentos tan agradables que había pasado junto a su Inuyasha en tantos años. Poso sus manos en su vientre, no era justo. La vida le daba el regalo de ser mamá y sin más se lo arrebataba de un día para otro. Cerró sus ojos y espero a que el metal se hundiera en su carne. Se escucho un disparo, espero y nada.

Tal vez ya estaba muerta. No se atrevía a abrir lo ojos. Oyó un no! Seguido de un golpe como si algo se hubiera caído al piso. Abrió lentamente los ojos, Inuyasha estaba frente a ella de espaldas lentamente se giro. Su mirada se fijo en el pequeño orificio hecho por la bala que tenia en el pecho y del cual borbotones del viejo vino rojo, manchaba por completo su camisa. Inuyasha le sonrió y se desplomo.

Grito y corrió hacia el, levantándole la cabeza y poniéndola sobre sus piernas, la miraba completamente absorto solo sonreía. Levanto un poco la mirada y vio que Kouga tenía sujetada fuertemente a Kykyo en el suelo. El estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Inuyasha obteniendo un leve si.

-Eres un tonto, por que lo hiciste?-preguntaba Kagome desconcertada entre lagrimas de angustia.

-Por que te amo muchísimo. Y no iba a dejar que te pasara algo. Prometí protegerte siempre lo recuerdas?.-pregunto Inuyasha posando una mano suya en el rostro de la joven, le dolía verla así, pero era mejor a verla muerta. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

-Eres un idiota, sabes.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Ya lo se siempre me lo has dicho.- respondió casi en un murmullo el cual Kagome escuchó provocándole una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que…ya no voy a poder…cuidar mas…verdad?-dijo el joven cerrando un poco sus ojos para luego abrirlos y enfocar mejor ala chica junto a el.

-No, no, no digas eso.-gritó Kagome tomando la mano que el joven tenia en su cara y tomarlas entre las suyas.-Tu no puedes, no puedes dejarme sola.-dijo llorando aun mas ante la idea de perderlo.

-Tú no puedes dejarnos solos.-dijo levemente colocando la mano de Inuyasha sobre su vientre.

Le costaba entender sus palabras, pero luego de unos segundos capto al fin, miro ala joven y ella le sonrió. El por su parte acaricio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el lugar donde se resguardaba el fruto de su amor, un pequeño nunca llegaría a conocer.

-Estas…embarazada?.-dijo suavemente recibiendo un si.

-Me entere ayer, por eso regrese ala escuela.-dijo Kagome con mucho dolor sabiendo que a causa de eso había empezado esta pesadilla.

Inuyasha le sonrió cerrando los ojos, literalmente la vida se le iba no sabia cuanto mas iba a aguantar, pero esta noticia simplemente le daba una razón más para vivir.

-Kag, tu no estarás sola tendrás a este pequeñín que traerá una luz a tu vida. Y me tendrás siempre a mi cuidándote donde quiera que yo este. Los voy a esperar en muchos, muchos años a ambos. Gracias por entrar en mi vida, gracias por darme esta noticia no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Nunca olvides que te amo, muchísimo, a los dos. Gracias, amiga mía.-dijo Inuyasha finalmente cerrando esos hermosos ojos dorados y perdiendo el resto de su fuerza.

-Inu! Inuyasha! No, no por favor no te vayas. Te necesito, te necesitamos! Por favor no.- sollozaba Kagome zarandeando el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Kouga había sido testigo de todo, se sentía lo peor en el mundo. Kykyo estaba inconciente por el golpe que le había dado, podía escuchar las sirenas de policía que había llamado, pero ya era un poco tarde.

Afuera, solo las gotas de lluvia podían expresar el dolor que sentía una joven mujer de cabellos azabaches. El mundo se le cayo encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había perdido al padre de su hijo, a su amante, a su mejor amigo.

&

-Siento no haber venido a verte antes.-dijo una joven de cabellos negros ante un fría lapida. El clima como cualquier invierno, nubes inundando los cielos, tal vez iba a nevar.

-No tengo excusa. Pero sabes muchas cosas han pasado. Sabes me enamore. Hubo muchas dificultades, pero al fin estamos bien, mas que bien diría yo.-decía Kagome hacia la tumba.-Ojala lo hubieras conocido mas, ha cambiado mucho en todos estos años. Hasta te caería bien.

-Ah y si preguntas por el, esta muy bien, cada día crece mas, es inquieto como su padre, me trae loca.-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Te extraño mucho sabes, me haces muchísima falta. Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo, con nosotros.-dijo Kagome mientras una traviesa lagrimita caía por su rostro.

-Kagome!.-grito una voz gruesa desde lo lejos.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Vendré a verte pronto lo prometo. Adiós papá.-dijo ella comenzando a alejarse y caminando hacia aquella silueta que instante antes la había llamado.

-Como estas?.-pregunto el hombre tomando la mano de su esposa y besandola.

-Bien, le platique de lo nuestro.-dijo ella dejándose llevar de la mano por su esposo.

-Que crees que diría?.-dijo el hombre sonriendo.-Tal vez un "Ni se te ocurra acercártele a menos de un metro de mi hija Taisho te lo advierto!".-dijo el joven riendo un poco

-Por que eres así Inuyasha. El no era así.- dijo la joven con un poco de dolor.

-Oye no te pongas así. Sabes que no me gusta. Además te hace daño recuerdas.- le regaño Inuyasha poniendo sus manos sobre el abultadito vientre de 6 meses de la chica.

-Si ya lo se. Vamonos a casa Inu.-dijo Kagome recostando su cabeza en el hombre de Inuyasha.

Tantas cosas habían ocurrido en los últimos 5 meses, a Kykyo la habían recluido en un clínica psiquiatrita, la habían condenado a cadena perpetua por intento de asesinato y otros 2 cargos de asesinato en primer grado en contra de sus padres, además del cargo del secuestro de Kagome. Y bueno no iba a salir del lugar en un muy buen rato.

Kouga le había dicho toda la verdad a Kagome, se sentía tan miserable por todos los problemas que le causo. Kagome lo perdono e hicieron las paces. Además Kagome estaba más que agradecida ya que a su oportuna llegada ella e Inuyasha se habían salvado de morir en las garras de esa mujer.

Según el medico, la trayectoria de la bala se vio afectada por Kouga cuando se lanzo hacia Kykyo evitando que a Inuyasha le diera en algún órgano vital, solo haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

Luego de una operación para extraer la bala, Inuyasha se recupero exitosamente, dejando el hospital amenos de un mes de que ingresara. Kagome y el se casaron. La noticia de que serian padres en poco tiempo, maravillo a las madres de ambos, que ya tenían absolutamente todo preparado para la llegada de su primer nieto. Cosa que les resulto muy curiosa a ambos muchachos.

-Estoy molido.- dijo Inuyasha arrojándose al sillón de la sala. Cuando se casaron compraron un departamento lo suficiente grande para las tres personas que pronto se alojarían ahí.

-Y me lo dices a mí. Tu no tienes a alguien dentro de ti moviéndose como un loco día y noche no me vengas a mi con tus quejas.-respondió Kagome mas mal humorada de lo que hubiera querido sonar.

Kagome cada día se volvía peor, rezaba por que fuera el embarazo, cambiaba de humor como cambiarle ala televisión de canal, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, la amaba con todo su corazón.

-Lo se, amor. Se que estas cansada. Pero gracias a ti este pequeño va a poder venir al mundo.-dijo Inuyasha conciliadoramente y abrazándola.

-Tu si que sabes como ponerme de buen, humor.- respondió Kagome con un enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya lo se amiga mía.-dijo Inuyasha en un tono por demás provocador y acercándose a ella para que sus labios fueran cubiertos con los de aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

El beso ya no era dulce y pausado, esa fogoso y con necesidad. Esa mujer lo volvía loco, ahora con el embarazo sus hormonas estaban locas, bien podía estar dispuesta a lo que sea con el o bien podía estarlo mandando al demonio y no dejaba siquiera que la tocara. Pero esta vez estaba de buenas y pensaba en aprovechar la oportunidad.

_**Porque me gustas de todos modos  
de cada lado y perspectiva tu  
si tu me faltas se me hace un nudo  
no respiro me duele el corazon  
**_

La tomo entre sus brazos y se encamino con ella hasta la habitación sin despegar en ningún momento sus labios. La recostó dulcemente sobre esa cama que tantas veces antes había sido testigo del gran amor que se profesaban. Rápidamente las ropas fueron desapareciendo hasta dejarlos completamente desnudos uno a merced del otro.

Se recostó sobre ella admirándola por completo, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo de tocarla, de hacer que gritara su nombre una y mil veces, de besarla. De hacerla suya. Sabia que nuca se cansaría de ese contacto tan intimo que tenían, y esta feliz por eso.

_**Porque no pides que te perdone?  
Y si me abrazas no te cansas de jugar  
así consigues que muera un hombre  
con la inocencia de pudor que no tendrás**_

Se recostó cuidadosamente sobre ella tratando de no aplastar a su hijo. Besaba su rostro, sus pecho hinchados, sus labios, su cabeza, toda ella era perfecta para el. La amaba a más no poder. Cuando estaban juntos se sentía completo. Daba gracias ala vida que esa bala no le arrancara la vida, se imaginaba no poder disfrutar de estos momentos a su lado, de no sentirla. Aunque nunca se arrepintió de tomar esa bala en el lugar de su esposa ya que si hubiera sido mortal, la conciencia le quedaba tranquila de saber que ella y su hijo mantendrían vivo su recuerdo.

_**Tan solo tu viviendo en mi  
siempre tu para mi  
Tan solo tu  
y dime que yo también  
para ti ser**_

Sonrió al verla revolcarse ante sus caricias, amabas sus reacciones volvió a posar sus labios sobre la mujer que yacía bajo de el, la cual respondió igual de ansiosa. Estaban listos. Posicionó su miembro completamente erecto en la entrada de su mujer, lentamente fue entrando, tenia miedo de dañar al bebé. Aun que el doctor le había dicho que era saludable hacer el amor estando embarazados, tenia que tener un poco de cuidado. Una vez dentro completamente escucho los gemidos de placer que tanto le gustaban, los que eran el motor de sus acciones en momentos como estos. Lentamente comenzó a entrara y a salir, haciendo de ese suave balanceo una dulce tortura para ambos.

_**Porque eres bella y me haces daño**_

_**mas no te importa ni siquiera tu lo ves  
después esperas llegar la noche  
para amarnos como la primera vez  
**_

-Dilo…dilo Kag, para mi si?.-decía Inuyasha ahogado en éxtasis.

-Inuyasha.-decía Kagome al igual que el.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios era algo que le provocaba tantas cosas no pudo evitarlo, aumento el ritmo suave que llevaban ahora era un poco mas fuerte pero sin llegar a incomodarle. Estaba llegando ala sima y le encantaba que fuera ese hombre el que se lo provocara. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo y de perderse de todo esto. Sus gemidos iban en aumento nada importaba ahora, solo ellos dos y su amor.

_**Tan solo tu en mi sonar  
siempre tu seguirás**_

_**tan solo tu para mi  
no se ve a nadie mas que**_

_**a tu lado estoy conquistado  
tu esclavo soy (tu esclava soy)  
eras nada mas (eras solo tu)  
**_

Se sentía llegar, Kagome cada vez lo apretaba mas sentía que ella también estaba por terminar. Unas cuantas embestidas más y sintió desfallecer cuando se vino dentro de la cavidad ocupada de su Kagome. Ella grito una vez mas su nombre dándole a entender que la sensación fue igual para ambos. Lentamente salio de ella y se tumbo a su lado abrazándola por la espalda enredando sus piernas entre las de ella. Las manos de Inuyasha acariciaban su vientre tratando de calmar al bebé que se movía bastante.

_**Porque me gustas de todos modos  
de cada lado y perspectiva (tu solo solo)  
si tu me faltas se me hace un nudo (diciéndome)  
(Yo también para ti ser)  
**_

-Esta muy inquieto.-dijo Inuyasha sobando el lugar.

-A quien me recuerda?.-respondió Kagome girando y quedando de frente a el.

-Keh!.-dijo solamente Inuyasha para besarla otra vez.

_**Tan solo tu (tan solo)  
viviendo en mi  
siempre tu (siempre tu siempre para mi)  
tan solo tu (tan solo tu)  
y dime que todo el resto no importa (el resto no importa)  
(no nos importa )  
(todo el resto eres solo tu)**_

La noche hacia rato había caído sobre la ciudad, la pareja que era iluminada por la tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana respiraba ya tranquilamente, luego de tal entrega. El acariciaba los negros cabellos de la joven, que estaba a punto de dormirse entre sus brazos. Le beso la frente y comenzó a recitarle:

_**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
Por fin aprendo a hablar  
Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
Que toda esta historia me importa  
Porque eres mi amiga**_

Kagome sonrio ante tales palabras, recordo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Daba gracias ala vida haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que queria a Inuyasha, no se arrepentia absolutamente de nada, era feliz, tenia una familia, un esposo que la amaba y un hijo que pronto colmaria sus vidas de felicidad. Abrio los ojos y beso suavemente sus labios.

-Te amo, Inuyasha.-susurro Kagome dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-Yo también te amo, mi Kagome, mi esposa, mi amante. Mi Amiga.

Cerro lentamente sus ojos dejándose llevar junto ala mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, a un lugar en donde las fantasías se vuelven realidad, pero que para el la realidad era un fantasía, que estaba dispuesto a jamás en la vida dejar ir.

The End!

* * *

bueno y ke les parecio pensaron k habia matado a Inu nunca ya lo mate una vez y me hizo llorar esta vez tambien pero bueno. **esta historia es basada en un experiencia muy similar k me ocurrio ami, claro no todo, pero les dejo a su imaginacion k cosas son verdad y k no xD. Y esta historia se la kiero dedicar a esa persona k cada vez que la veo hace que mi corazoncito de un salto de emocion ojala y puedas leer esta historia, sabes k t kiero muchsimo gracias por inspirarme y por estar conmigo siempre te amoooo (k kursi neto) **

bueno tambien quiero darles las gracias alas personas que me dejaron su copmentario durante toda la historia y aun mas a esas que me animaron a continuarlo:

**Inujocelyn****, ****serena tsukino chiba****, ****sofita****, ****Nadja-chan****, ****ampis****, ****kariko-12****, ****InuKillua Inuzuka****, ****Alcalime****.**

y a todas esas personas k no me dejaban reviwe pero igual leyeron la historia se los agradesco muchisimo en verdad.

bueno pues es hora de decir un hasta luego, ya que aun me keda terminar hello I love you y les tengo preparados muchos fics mas ya saben con el sello de La AvIa para el gusto de todas ustedes.

no me keda mas k decirles gracias denuevo y ewspero k me acompañen en el futuro en otras historias. ojala y me dejen un review final.

besos y abrazos. se despide

**La AvIa-san**


End file.
